


Я — для тебя

by Aizen



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 00:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10730217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizen/pseuds/Aizen
Summary: Базз Би всегда знал: в мире, созданном из духовных частиц, где люди ходили по воздуху, а глубоко в подземелье спал настоящий бог, могла случиться любая фигня.





	Я — для тебя

Пролог  
Все началось, когда курсант Юграм Хашвальт — одиннадцать лет, чистокровный квинси, рожден в Ванденрейхе — проснулся и увидел незнакомого темноволосого мальчишку, качавшего пресс в проходе между кроватями.

— Привет, я твой новый сосед по комнате. — Мальчишка улыбнулся на выдохе, широко и искренне, словно приветствовал потерянного в раннем детстве брата, и непреклонно добавил: — Покажешь мне, как тут у вас развлекаются? И вообще — давай дружить.

Хашвальт сразу понял, что шансов у него нет.

Все началось, когда главнокомандующий элитной стражи Жерард Валькирия опустил руку на плечо пареньку, который исправно таскал ему кофе на ночные дежурства, быстро оглянулся по сторонам и прошептал:

— Могу пустить тебя в гробницу. Только быстро, и чтоб ни одна живая душа, ага?

Все началось, когда Базз Би — чистокровный, родился и вырос в Мире Живых, призван Ванденрейхом в возрасте двенадцати лет — спросил своих друзей:

— Эй, ребята, хотите посмотреть на императора Яхве?

Все началось, когда Отец всех квинси впервые за тысячу лет сна коснулся души одного из своих детей.  
Часть 1  
— Хэй, Юго!

В затылок прилетело снежком — этой зимой Базз Би изобрел новый способ здороваться. Хашвальт согнал с лица улыбку и обернулся.

— Однажды кто-нибудь подобьет тебе глаз, — грозно пообещал он.

Базз Би шел к нему сквозь снегопад — короткая куртка распахнута на груди, руки небрежно засунуты в карманы. Хашвальту при виде этой картины хотелось натянуть шапку пониже. Позер. Позер и показушник, перед кем только выделывается?

Принципиальный Базз Би мерз как собака, но наотрез отказывался носить «этот ваш идиотский зимний плащ, жопоруким одноглазым меносовым ублюдком сшитый». Даже в последнюю неделю февраля, когда Ванденрейх по температуре воздуха мог конкурировать с лунной поверхностью. Причем Луна в этом состязании явно проигрывала.

Хашвальт отвел взгляд от голой шеи — опять страшно захотелось обмотать вокруг нее свой шарф.

— Ага, — согласился Базз Би, когда подошел достаточно близко. — Может, и второй подобьет — вот только соберет выбитые зубы сломанными руками. Юго, тебя хочет видеть канцлер. Прямо сейчас. Тень тебе разблокировали, так что давай — одна нога там, другая тоже уже там.

— Меня? — Хашвальт отгородился ладонью от колкой снежной крошки. — Ты ничего не перепутал?

Канцлера Хейлица он видел один раз в жизни — когда на очередной прием в Силберне зачем-то пригласили курсантов. Хашвальта, кажется, представили как весьма перспективного, умного и целеустремленного молодого человека. Канцлер посмотрел на него, как на стенку, кивнул и вернулся к прерванному разговору. Это было два-три месяца назад, а может, и больше — Хашвальт не сохранил в памяти дату. Да и мимолетное знакомство с канцлером ему не очень запомнилось. Очередная фигура на троне, человек с достаточно сильной реяцу, чтобы править, пока не пробудился император Яхве.

Ничего особенного, сколько их уже было.

Базз Би потер лоб, изображая задумчивость.

— Ну... Канцлер, может, чего и перепутал, а вот мне полчаса назад определенно назвали твое имя. Разве что со мной в комнате, в тумбочке или под ванной, тайно проживает еще один Юграм Хашвальт. Может, это он у меня носки ворует? А то сегодня проверял — опять половина непарные, интересно, какая зараза…

— Как думаешь, он мог узнать про саркофаг? — перебил его Хашвальт.

— Юго, блин, нахрен так жить? — громко возмутился Базз Би. — Саркофаг был менос знает когда, а ты все мандражируешь. До старости будешь вспоминать, что один раз нарушил правила?

Хашвальт пожал плечами. Он где-то читал, что любого человека можно закрыть в камере лет на десять, и в конце концов он припишет себе какое-нибудь преступление.

Хашвальт точно приписал бы — впрочем, у него уже был саркофаг.

— В конце концов, — Базз Би подергал его за шарф и положил руки на плечи, — это моя идея была. А значит, и песочить должны меня, ну.

— Понятно, — вздохнул Хашвальт.

Ему не было понятно. Канцлер никогда не приглашал курсантов в свою резиденцию.

— Вот и не ссы. — Базз Би с ухмылкой вогнал ему локоть под ребра. — Ну, сунут тебе очередную красивую бумажку с печатями, в которой написано, что ты стреляешь круче всех на курсе. Повесишь ее на стенку к остальным, покажешь какой-нибудь красотке и скажешь, что вот эта конкретная хрень вручена лично лидером Ванденрейха. И тебе, Юго, сразу дадут.

Хашвальт воскресил в памяти прямой равнодушный взгляд и снова прислушался к себе, пытаясь найти причину беспокойства. Глухо.

— Ладно, — сказал он наконец. — Выясним.

В конце концов, почему у канцлера не может быть какого-нибудь поручения для него? Курсанты — это вечное принеси-подай-пошел вон, даже отличники боевой подготовки.

— Если что, я буду на полигоне с китайской мордой, — подмигнул Базз Би. — Приходи, посбиваем мишени на скорость. В этот раз я тебя точно побью.

— Китайскую морду зовут Цан Ду, — напомнил Хашвальт. — А Ванденрейх, кстати, территория, свободная от расизма.

Базз Би сделал страшные глаза и спросил громким шепотом:

— А что, ему мало быть китайской мордой, он еще и расистом заделался?

Хашвальт отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Не делай вид, что ты меня не понял. Мы не задираем новичков. Мы помогаем им влиться в коллектив.

Цан Ду был гемиштом, как и Базз Би, но держался, как родной сын императора Яхве. Это раздражало всех, кроме Хашвальта. Он отлично понимал, что за этим вызовом скрываются неуверенность и страх оказаться хуже, чем чистокровные.

— Ага,— Базз Би потер затылок. — Придешь?

Хашвальт посмотрел на часы и вздохнул с сожалением.

— У меня через двадцать минут занятия. Завтра?

Тренировка была отличным способом разогнать кровь и согреться — особенно тренировка с Базз Би. Он заряжал Хашвальта своей шумной кипучей энергией, лук собирался легко, и стрелы находили мишень чаще и быстрее. По-хорошему, во всех грамотах, которые Хашвальт получал за меткую стрельбу, должно было стоять еще одно имя, но об этом даже не стоило заводить разговора. Хашвальт еще помнил, как один раз немного подыграл Базз Би на очередной тренировке — видел, как сильно тот хочет выиграть, и решил сделать доброе дело.

За этим неумным поступком последовали очень длинные семнадцать дней, наполненные тяжелым злым молчанием, и демонстративный уход на другой конец длинного стола в курсантской столовой. На восемнадцатый день они сначала подрались, а потом помирились, и Хашвальт дал обещание «никогда больше не корчить из себя кретина великодушного».

— Ага, завтра.

Базз Би помахал ему рукой и скрылся за поворотом, а Хашвальт снял капюшон, стряхнул с него снег и шагнул в Тень.

Резиденция канцлера занимала весь третий этаж Силберна и была оформлена со сдержанной роскошью, всегда раздражавшей Хашвальта своей неуместностью. Хорошо, что он бывал он здесь от силы пару раз в месяц, выполняя мелкие поручения старших офицеров.

В приемной его встретила секретарша, высокая темноглазая блондинка, у которой почему-то всегда был печальный и одновременно торжественный вид. Однажды Хашвальт притащил сюда очередной запечатанный пакет и ждал ответа восемь часов, а она периодически приносила ему крепкий черный кофе и развлекала вежливой беспредметной беседой.

— Рада снова вас видеть, господин Хашвальт. Вашу верхнюю одежду, будьте добры. И ваш крест квинси.

Стягивая плащ, Хашвальт пытался выудить из памяти нужное имя. Кажется, Вилда... Или Волда... Или вообще Криста? Ладно, неважно, он спросит потом. И пригласит на кофе — в благодарность за прошлый раз. Может, даже предложит прогуляться вдоль набережной, если погода будет хорошая.

Хашвальт остановился и придирчиво осмотрел новенький мундир — нет ли где пятна — и пригладил волосы.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — Вилда-Волда-Криста распахнула перед ним неприметную дверь. — Прямо по коридору и налево, только сначала постучитесь.

Кабинет у канцлера был на удивление небольшой, и основную его часть занимали высокие деревянные шкафы с книгами. Хашвальт остановился посреди комнаты — точно в трех шагах от массивного письменного стола, — коротко поклонился и отчеканил:

— Курсант Юграм Хашвальт прибыл по вашему распоряжению.

Сидящий к кресле человек поднял голову.

Канцлер Георг Хейлиц чем-то напоминал Его Величество, которого Хашвальт видел много раз — на витражах в католическом храме, на иллюстрациях в учебниках по истории квинси. Но это было очень отдаленное сходство. Канцлер не отличался таким мощным телосложением, у него были гладко выбритые щеки и глубоко посаженные светло-серые глаза.

И сейчас эти серые глаза опять смотрели на Хашвальта, как на стену.

Нахлынула неловкость, какая бывает, если зайти в ванную комнату и обнаружить, что унитаз уже кто-то оседлал.

Солнечные лучи бросали неровные пятна на полированную поверхность стола. Часы на каминной полке тикали. Хашвальт стоял.

Может быть, Базз Би все-таки напутал? Но тогда секретарша, девушка с многовариантым именем, не пустила бы его дальше неприметной двери. Непонятно. Странно.

Когда Хашвальт уже решил, что перед ним статуя, которая может двигаться, но не издавать звуки, канцлер заговорил:

— Вы сильно выросли за эти полтора года.

Голос у него был такой же невыразительный, как и взгляд.

— Да, — сказал Хашвальт. Никакого другого ответа в голову не пришло. Он действительно вырос, раздался в плечах и не выглядел на свой возраст.

— Распустите волосы.

Хашвальт моргнул. Просьба удариться лбом об стол удивила бы его куда меньше. Его вызвали, чтобы отругать за прическу не по уставу? Базз Би целый год лелеял мечту о малиновом ирокезе, пока не узнал, что вылетит из академии, как только заявится на лекции в таком виде. Неделю потом искал, с кем подраться, и нашел. Оставил Цан Ду шрам, в ответ получил четыре.

В сложные моменты Хашвальту почему-то всегда вспоминался Базз Би.

Коса была длинная — работы минут на пять, и это если торопиться. «Еще год, и ты на свои патлы сесть сможешь», — говорила Бамбиетта, даже и не думая скрывать зависть. Хотя у нее тоже было чем похвастаться.

Волосы вились под пальцами — зря вчера поленился высушить и лег с мокрой головой. Эти кудри раздражали Хашвальта, сколько он себя помнил, но намекать родителям на более практичную прическу было бесполезно. Традиция такая — мужчины рода Хашвальт носят длинные волосы. На этом — все.

Закончив, Хашвальт вопросительно посмотрел на канцлера. Тот еле заметно кивнул и сделал неопределенное движение рукой, словно раскручивал волчок.

— Повернитесь.

Хашвальт послушался и сразу ощутил, что теперь канцлер смотрит именно на него. Взгляд ввинчивался между лопаток, шарил по телу сотнями невидимых пальцев. Хотелось стряхнуть его, как севшее на плечо насекомое. А потом раздавить, пересилив брезгливость.

Хашвальт изучал вымпелы на стене — серый-голубой-белый, серый-голубой-белый, цвета Ванденрейха — и покусывал губы от нарастающего раздражения.

Его сейчас будут стричь прямо здесь или что? Ножниц на столе точно не было.

— У вас очень красивые волосы. И мне бы хотелось, чтобы вы иногда приходили сюда и распускали их передо мной.

У Хашвальта в голове наконец-то щелкнуло. Яхве милосердный, так он что, из этих?

— Вы имеете в виду сексуальные отношения? — спокойно спросил он, поворачиваясь.

Канцлер откинулся обратно на спинку кресла и одобрительно кивнул.

— Я опасался, что вы до последнего будете делать вид, будто не понимаете, о чем речь. Но вижу, вас не зря рекомендовали как человека умного и сообразительного.

— И целеустремленного, — скрипнул зубами Хашвальт. Вернулось ощущение, что по нему ползет насекомое. Нет, полчища насекомых.

Канцлер снова его разглядывал. Ждал.

— Прошу прощения. Я не гомосексуалист, — коротко произнес Хашвальт.

Изнутри рвалась какая-то слепая звериная ярость, но изображать негодование было глупо и унизительно. И, пожалуй, небезопасно.

— Проверяли, курсант? — поинтересовался канцлер. Густые брови насмешливо приподнялись.

Хашвальт все-таки не сдержался — поморщился. Ну что за человек?

— Я не вижу смысла проверять очевидные вещи.

К мужчинам его не тянуло никогда. Не тянуло и к женщинам, но это пока, он еще и не искал ту единственную, свою. Жизнь длинная — будет еще время для любви.

— И не хотите открыть для себя новые горизонты? — очередной неприятный вопрос вытряхнул Хашвальта из философских размышлений. Его неприязнь прогрессировала словно военная мощь Ванденрейха — семимильными шагами.

Он не будет открывать для себя никакие горизонты. Не с этим человеком.

—Нет, — ответил Хашвальт, даже не пытаясь искать другие слова.

Впрочем, канцлер не выглядел оскорбленным.

— Ага, — произнес он, и в пустых глазах впервые вспыхнуло подобие интереса. — Характер.

В его голос вплелись новые, какие-то алчные нотки. Хашвальту очень хотелось уйти, перестать дышать одним воздухом с человеком, сидящим за письменным столом.

— Мой характер соответствует моим целям, — сухо произнес он. — Я здесь, чтобы служить Ванденрейху.

— Ну так и служите, — полные губы раздвинулись в улыбке. — Или же, — короткую паузу он сопроводил кивком в сторону вымпелов, — вы разделяете Ванденрейх и своего канцлера?

И тут пришел страх, ввинтившийся в затылок ледяным сверлом и сковавший сознание холодом. За него даже не было стыдно. Неподчинение приказу — это всегда трибунал, но пугал не расстрел, пугало то, что может произойти непосредственно перед ним. А еще Хашвальт вдруг понял, что если все кончится хорошо, он никогда больше не назовет Хейлица канцлером — по крайней мере, мысленно. Канцлеры не должны быть... такими.

Хейлиц — отныне всегда только Хейлиц — покачал головой.

— Я вижу, что меня поняли неправильно. Я не имею привычки использовать свое положение таким образом. Это был не приказ, а предложение.

Это звучало искренне, даже доброжелательно. Хашвальт не поверил ни одному слову.

— Тогда я отказываюсь.

— Вы уверены, что вам не надо подумать?

— Я думаю очень быстро.

От напряжения гудели и ноги и спина, хотя прежде Хашвальту несколько раз приходилось стоять в карауле и не по двадцать минут — или сколько они уже разговаривают?

Хейлиц покачал головой и улыбнулся — и опять безо всякой досады, скорее с мягкой укоризной. Как терпеливый родитель непослушному чаду.

— И все же такие решения не принимаются за одну минуту. Давайте договоримся: я дам вам неделю. Если измените свое решение, приходите... — зашелестели страницы ежедневника, — ...приходите ко мне в следующий понедельник, шестого марта, и мы продолжим наш разговор.

— Хорошо, — соврал Хашвальт. — Хорошо.

Он знал, что не придет, даже если в среду Силберн наводнят полчища голодных пустых, и единственным безопасным местом будет эта комната. Но готов был дать любое обещание, если оно означало конец разговора.

Хейлиц словно заглянул в его мысли.

— Ну, тогда я вас не задерживаю, ведь у вас, кажется, занятия? Идите, курсант.

В приемной Хашвальт наскоро заплел косу, а потом вышел на улицу, зачерпнул полные ладони снега и стоял, окунув в них лицо, пока снег не растаял.

* * *

 

— ...пришел на лекции в платье, сел в первый ряд и сказал, что он девочка, и его теперь нужно называть Жизель! Ты представляешь? Эй, какого черта вы все здесь ходите?

Красная от эмоций Бамбиетта летела сквозь толпу маленькой сердитой торпедой. Хашвальт молча шагал рядом, выискивая знакомые лица, точнее — то единственное лицо, по которому успел соскучиться, и считал от одного до десяти. По-английски, по-французски, а потом по-немецки.

— И знаешь, что самое главное? Это, блин, мое платье! Аккутрон теперь уверен, что это наша затея. Отправил меня на пересдачу. Козел. Все козлы!

— Все, — покладисто отозвался Хашвальт. Ничего, зато языки подтянет.

Они с Бамбиеттой чуть не столкнулись лбами, одновременно выскочив из Тени перед входом в общежитие. Хашвальт сам вызвался дотащить тяжелый рюкзак до нужного этажа, за что и страдал.

— Я со злости вчера все стены покрасила, и теперь у меня черная спальня. А ты что на выходных делал, Юго?

Внезапный вопрос застал Хашвальта на середине французской линейки.

Он мог точно сказать, чего не делал — не думал о Хейлице. Ну или, по крайней мере, очень старался, хотя между лопаток время от времени расползался неприятный холодок, и тогда Хашвальт отчаянно злился и приказывал себе не быть девчонкой. Хейлиц сказал, что будет искать дальше — значит, будет. Может, нашел уже.

— Читал. Спал. Учил племянника собирать лук,— отчитался Хашвальт. — Теперь должен фрау Хелльберг, нашей соседке, два горшка с геранью и новую кошку. А еще на следующих выходных я крашу ее забор.

— С ума сойти, вот ведьма, — посочувствовала Бамбиетта. — расскажи Базз Би, пусть притащит из Мира Живых самую злобную и блохастую скотину. Он, кстати, все еще там, знаешь? Встреть у Солнечных Ворот и разверни назад, все равно этот придурок демонстративно дрыхнет на первых занятиях.

— Учту, — рассеянно пообещал Хашвальт, возвращая рюкзак.

Обычно они так и делали — встречались у Ворот и вместе шли в учебный корпус, обмениваясь новостями и впечатлениями. А сегодня Хашвальт битый час прогуливался туда-сюда под подозрительными взглядами охраны, сдерживал зевки и думал, как Базз Би будет выкручиваться на этот раз — заевшие замки и старушки, срочно нуждающиеся в переводе через улицу, исчерпали себя как аргументы еще в прошлом месяце.

В итоге выкручиваться пришлось самому Хашвальту — Базз Би не пришел на занятия и не объявился на тренировке. Даже не заглянул в комнату, чтобы раскидать вещи — Хашвальт понял это вечером, когда решился все-таки сунуть нос в чужой шкаф и обнаружил пустые полки.

Знакомый холод приветливо куснул кожу между лопаток.

Утро нового дня началось с Аскина. И с простых новостей, которые не укладывались в голове.

— Сцепился с дозорным? — Хашвальт медленно моргнул и вытер лицо ладонью. — Серьезно?

Последний раз он испытывал нечто подобное в детстве, когда на спор полез на очень высокое дерево и уже наверху почувствовал, как под ногой ломается ветка. Мир плыл вокруг, и даже просто дышать было страшно.

Тогда Хашвальт изо всех сил верил, что тихий хруст ему почудился. Сейчас — что Базз Би влетит из коридора и заорет: «Я же говорил, мой друг Юго не поведется на такую хрень!»

Аскин сидел на его кровати, сплетая и расплетая тонкие пальцы, и смотрел с сочувствием, от которого хотелось рычать. За дверью, кажется, кто-то подслушивал— еще бы, арест курсанта, такое событие. Хашвальт ощущал сразу несколько реяцу, разбираться, где чья, было некогда. Да и какая, в сущности, разница?

— Дозорный, кажется, погиб, — осторожно продолжил Аскин. — Должны, по идее, учесть как смягчающее обстоятельство, но, сам понимаешь, если о нас узнает Готей…

Хашвальт стиснул зубы. Не забывай скрывать реяцу, не вздумай убивать пустых и уж тем более обходи по широкой дуге шинигами — правила посещения Мира Живых были очень простыми, и Базз Би всегда их соблюдал.

— Пойду. — Хашвальт поднялся на ноги и раскрыл Тень. Это как прыжок в ледяную воду — надо действовать быстрее, чем страх заставит тебя передумать.

— Пускают только родственников, — предупредил Аскин. — А у Базз Би, кажется, никого.

У Базз Би был дедушка, по меркам Ванденрейха действительно никто. Он отказался присоединиться к доблестной армии Его Величества и осел где-то в Японии, растил второго внука. Хашвальт представил, как вываливается из Тени посреди гостиной и жестами рассказывает незнакомому человеку про карцер и все остальное.

— Тебя в любом случае не ждут, — голос Аскина приплыл откуда-то со стороны.

Хашвальт пожал плечами. В горле щекотало, но он боялся, что если рассмеется сейчас, то не сможет остановиться. Ветка ломалась, и он падал в пустоту — снова и снова.

— Меня ждут в другом месте.

* * *

 

Девушка с тремя именами — вот досада, он так и не узнал, как ее зовут — виновато улыбнулась и сказала:

— Канцлер сейчас очень занят. Подождите немного, возможно, он вас примет.

— Хорошо, — ответил Хашвальт, кивком отказываясь от кофе. Можно было смело спорить на свой крест квинси, что никаких дел у Хейлица нет.

Ждать, тем не менее, пришлось целых четыре часа. Хашвальт разглядывал узор на ковре и время от времени позволял себе помечтать, что никто его не примет. Он вернется в общежитие и попытается помочь как-нибудь по-другому. Например, пойдет к отцу и попросит его перетряхнуть свои связи.

Отцу, да и маме тоже всегда нравился Базз Би. Хашвальт вдруг представил, как приходит домой и буднично сообщает родителям, что сегодня у него стало на одного друга меньше. Картина была такой яркой, что он чуть не подпрыгнул на диване, услышав негромкое: «Вы можете войти».

В кабинете канцлера царил мягкий полумрак. Где-то над головой шуршал кондиционер, гоняя туда-сюда прохладный сухой воздух. Тем не менее, рубашка почему-то липла к лопаткам. Мерзкое ощущение.

— Курсант Юграм Хашвальт, — насмешливо протянул Хейлиц, не отрываясь от какого-то документа. — Который здесь, чтобы служить Ванденрейху. Разве сегодня шестое число?

Хашвальт почувствовал, как в горле копится раздражение. Для кого этот спектакль?

— Мы оба знаем, что вы ничего не пишете, — холодно ответил он.

— Не лучший тон для того, кто пришел договориться, — покачал головой Хейлиц, но перо отложил. — Из тебя получится плохой дипломат.

— Из вас получился плохой канцлер.

— Я был бы плохим канцлером, — Хейлиц едва заметно нахмурился и указал на кресло, — если бы рискнул безопасностью Ванденрейха для того, чтобы один красивый, но глупый мальчик понял, что важные решения нельзя принимать так быстро. Ты правда думаешь, что я послал кого-то убить дозорного?

Хашвальт молчал. По правде говоря, он и не рассматривал другие варианты.

— Шинигами убивают пустых, — продолжил Хейлиц. — Пустые убивают шинигами. А дурные молодые квинси, такие как твой друг, иногда оказываются в нужном месте в нужное время. Понимаешь, курсант Юграм Хашвальт?

Хашвальт понимал. Человек, который видел, как Базз Би убил дозорного, а тело завернул в плащ с символом Ванденрейха и подбросил в Готей, обязательно найдется. То есть, не человек, конечно, а квинси, благородный и заслуживающий доверия.

В голове шумело.

— Зачем? — Хейлиц, казалось, читал его мысли. — Мои люди убедят его признать свою вину.

Хашвальт практически видел, как собирает лук и стреляет в гладкое спокойное лицо — и плевать, что крест квинси остался у девушки с тремя именами.

— Тебе стоит сказать ему спасибо. Благодаря этим пустым первый урок прошел для тебя безболезненно.

— О чем вы? — Хашвальт оцепенел, уже догадываясь, что услышит.

— Твоей сестре, кажется, чуть за тридцать, — охотно пояснил Хейлиц,— Отличный возраст, чтобы произвести на свет еще одного ребенка, если что-то случится с этим. Эти луки так часто взрываются, особенно в детских руках.

Последний раз Хашвальт дрался в шестилетнем возрасте, не поделив с соседским мальчишкой сувенирную фигурку меноса. В памяти осели недовольные слова отца: «Благородные квинси не дерутся друг с другом. Благородные квинси не машут кулаками, как ругонгайские оборванцы». Хашвальт кивал, украдкой ковыряя пластырь на подбородке, и обещал, что больше никогда. И уж, конечно, не мог представить, что следующим, на кого он замахнется, будет канцлер Ванденрейха.

Хейлиц смотрел спокойно. Не пытался уклониться, перехватить руку или ударить своей реяцу, хотя и малой толики хватило бы, чтобы переломать Хашвальту все кости. Словно знал, что в последний момент тот поймет — самоубившись о первое лицо в Ванденрейхе, он не решит ни одну свою проблему. Скорее, создаст своей семье парочку новых.

Хашвальт медленно опустился обратно в кресло, за что удостоился одобрительного:

— Глупый мальчик. Но учишься быстро.

Тишина звенела все оглушительней. Хашвальт вспоминал про французского аристократа, который с криком «Лучше смерть, чем ее ожидание!» рвался к гильотине вперед своих товарищей. Сейчас он понимал его как никто другой.

— Знаешь, что такое минет? — спросил Хейлиц таким тоном, будто интересовался, холодно ли на улице.

— В теории, — процедил Хашвальт. Его познания о сексе ограничивались журналами, которые иногда приносил Аскин, и фантазиями в душе. И ни то, ни другое сейчас не годилось.

— Кажется, в начале нашей беседы я сказал, что не стоит торопиться, принимая важные решения. — Хейлиц откинулся в кресле. — Так вот, думай об этом как об исключении, которое подтверждает правило. У тебя есть тридцать секунд. И ты все еще можешь уйти.

Хашвальт встал. Эти тридцать секунд были лишними — он принял решение в тот момент, когда открывал Тень.

Воздух вдруг стал горчить. Он не сможет. Его вырвет. Или он сомкнет челюсти. Последний вариант казался особенно привлекательным, но Хашвальт уже сейчас понимал, что не решится. Вот Базз Би… Впрочем, нет, Базз Би с порога полез бы бить морду.

Хашвальт вскинул голову.

— Но мы с вами договорились?

И едва не шарахнулся, когда его погладили по щеке — бережно, почти ласково.

— Я отпущу его, — пообещал Хейлиц. — Если буду тобой доволен.

Его пальцы были шершавыми от частого применения квинси-техник и пахли вишневым табаком. Похоже, он курил те же сигареты, что и отец. Хашвальт любил этот запах, он ассоциировался с семьей и домом, но сейчас от него мутило.

Он выдохнул и медленно — собственное тело вдруг стало очень тяжелым — обогнул стол и опустился на колени перед Хейлицем. Вопросительно посмотрел и, получив короткий кивок, потянулся к застежке брюк. В его мыслях тихо смеялся Базз Би, а тихий голос сестры рассказывал племяннику сказку про Короля.

Хашвальт облизнул губы и подался вперед.

 

Потом его все-таки вырвало, но Хейлица это не разозлило, а, скорее, позабавило. Он даже подставил корзину для бумаг и подержал волосы. Хашвальт прикрыл глаза, переживая новый прилив дурноты, но в желудке, кажется, ничего не осталось.

— Вы довольны? — услышал он свой голос, на удивление спокойный и четкий. В голове кто-то кричал во всю глотку.

— Вполне. — Хейлиц протянул ему салфетку, Хашвальт машинально ее принял. — Приведи себя в порядок и иди встречать своего друга. Или напейся. Делай что хочешь, но в субботу я хочу видеть тебя в хорошем настроении. Дозорные умирают нечасто, но их есть кем заменить.

Вывалившись из кабинета, Хашвальт глубоко вздохнул и отшвырнул наконец салфетку. Его разбили на части, и собрали что-то совсем новое и очень мерзкое. Что-то, с чем он никогда не сможет ужиться.

Проведя ладонью по лицу, Хашвальт понял, что плачет.  
Часть 2  
Базз Би опять снился этот сон. Он брел куда-то по колено в тумане, а высоко над головой гигантским причудливым фонарем светилась эта ерундовина, напоминающая очертаниями букву «H».

Ерундовина никогда не менялась — в отличие от того, что окружало Базз Би. Иногда это было болото, иногда лес из сухих деревьев, иногда лабиринт с кучей ложных ходов. Базз Би слышал, что у каждого шинигами был свой внутренний мир, и, в принципе, допускал наличие такого же у квинси, но одного не мог взять в толк: если внутренний мир — это отражение личности хозяина, то почему здесь так мокро и холодно, и где круглосуточный бар с тридцатью сортами бесплатного пива?

Еще Базз Би не покидала уверенность, что однажды он найдет здесь что-то важное. Он осознавал это так четко, будто кто-то вскрыл ему голову и записал эту мысль на внутренней стороне черепа.

Вообще-то, Базз Би не верил во всякую мистическую ерунду — вещие сны, гороскопы и параллельные миры, — но это было до Ванденрейха. Сейчас-то он точно знал: в мире, созданном из духовных частиц, где люди ходили по воздуху, а глубоко в подземелье спал настоящий бог, могла случиться любая фигня.

Проснулся Базз Би резко, как от тычка под ребра. Реальность сперва показалась ему продолжением сна: холодно, темно и свет с потолка — правда, такой тусклый, что, вытяни руку, и не разглядишь своих пальцев. А потом Базз Би вспомнил — карцер. У Солнечных Ворот двое подхватили его под руки и куда то поволокли.

Базз Би жил по принципу «не можешь изменить ситуацию — измени отношение к ней». То есть, сначала он честно буянил, пинал дверь, швырял мебель — пытался швырять, но единственный в карцере стул был крепко прикручен к полу, — и требовал объяснить, какого хрена вообще. А потом вытянулся на жесткой койке и вырубился в одно мгновенье. И ничего, отлично побродил по лесу в поисках неизвестно чего.

Уж лучше бы ему снилась та фигуристая новенькая с шотландской фамилией. Или пропущенный в субботу футбольный матч — Германия против Пруссии. Или Юго.

Базз Би прошелся по камере, покрутил головой, разминая шею, с сомнением посмотрел на каменный пол и лег на живот. Карцер — это нихрена не повод пропускать тренировку, все равно тренажерка сегодня не светит, а у него, черт побери, режим. Заодно и согреется.

Когда вошел охранник, Базз Би заканчивал традиционные пятьдесят отжиманий, последние десять — с хлопком. Сложный трюк, отожрал у него целую неделю тренировок, но оно того стоило.

— Как жизнь? — поинтересовался Базз Би у охранника. — Давай присоединяйся.

Сердце стучало как бешеное — куда сейчас поведут? — но со счета Базз Би не сбился ни на миг. Сорок восемь, сорок девять, пятьдесят, все!

— Давай на выход, — охранник дернул подбородком и добавил, словно прочитав мысли: — Тебя отпускают.

От накатившего облегчения хотелось расхохотаться и пройтись колесом по камере. Ничего такого Базз Би, конечно, не сделал — поднялся, отряхнул сначала руки, а потом штаны и рубашку. И деловито поинтересовался:

— А ужин?

Жрать хотелось безумно — последним, что ему перепало, был хот-дог с чем-то, что притворялось куриной сосиской.

— Будешь умничать, организуем, — беззлобно пообещал охранник, — и ужин, и все, что к нему прилагается. Уходишь или остаешься?

Базз Би скорбно вздохнул. Ему не терпелось наружу — увидеть солнце, или луну, или даже ту серую муть, которой затягивало купол, когда на нем скапливалось слишком много рейши.

— Рюкзак-то хоть отдадите? — встревоженно поинтересовался он, вспомнив про завернутую в свитер бутылку шпанса.

На улицу Базз Би вышел через полчаса— злой и порядком сбитый с толку.

Во-первых, ему ничего не объяснили, и это раздражало. Базз Би случалось нарушать правила, но в Мире Живых он всегда вел себя безупречно. Даже нарвавшись однажды на пустого величиной с трехэтажный дом, он просто ушел в Тень, хотя гордость квинси требовала материализовать арбалет и жахнуть по ублюдку со всей дури.

Во-вторых, вместе с пропуском ему выдали какую-то серую бумажку с печатью и личной подписью канцлера Хейлица. Стены давили, не хотелось задерживаться в этом месте даже на секунду, поэтому читал он уже на улице, стоя под фонарем. Читал, не верил своим глазам и бормотал на каждой строчке:

— За что, мать твою?

Курсанту Базз Би на два месяца запрещено посещать Мир Живых. За нарушение — отчисление из академии без права восстановления. Гадство. Базз Би стиснул зубы и пнул фонарный столб. Лампа осуждающе заскрипела, закачалась, наполняя аллею хищно прыгающими тенями. Базз Би смотрел на них и чувствовал, как в груди здоровенной огненной змеищей — анакондой, он видел такую в зоопарке Филадельфии — зарождается злоба. Два месяца — это не навсегда, но Базз Би не любил откладывать жизнь на потом.

Змеища была с ним согласна и расплетала кольца одно за другим. Жар заполнял тело — клетку за клеткой, сосуд за сосудом.

Мир Живых всегда нравился Базз Би. Там были дед и мелкий — все, что осталось от его семьи, с тех пор как отцовский «Ниссан» занесло на горном серпантине. Там были красивые девушки и правильная музыка, а в гараже ждал своего часа скутер, подаренный на совершеннолетие. Там была…

Сначала Базз Би почувствовал запах, напомнивший ему, как в детстве они с приятелем жгли в подворотне газеты, и только потом опустил глаза.

Бумажка горела.

Сначала вспыхнули верхние углы — со стороны казалось, что у бумажки выросли огненные рога. Потом пламя побежало по кромке вниз и радостно вгрызлось в подпись канцлера.

Бумажка горела, а Базз Би стоял и смотрел. Пытался понять — это уже реальность, или он все еще в камере, видит сто пятьдесят пятую версию своего сна про болото.

— Что за…

Очнулся он, когда огонь лизнул пальцы — больно, блин! — и погас. Базз Би стряхнул с ладоней пепел, медленно снял перчатки и с опаской посмотрел на свои руки. Казалось, что пальцы вот-вот вспыхнут, как свечки на именинном пироге.

Базз Би даже огляделся в поисках сугроба побольше. Сердце стучало где-то в затылке.

Прошла минута или две. Под куртку забрался холод, пульс успокоился, а в голове немного прояснилось. Базз Би коротко рассмеялся. Конечно, он не может поджигать силой воли, ни один квинси не может. Огонь — это к шинигами. А это — Базз Би посмотрел на пепел у своих ног — а это просто какая-то странная хрень.

Думать про хрень не хотелось. Хотелось сигарету, глоток кофе и под горячий душ.

Базз Би поправил лямки рюкзака и зашагал к общежитию.

Первое, что бросилось ему в глаза в холле — светлые волосы на фоне черной стены. Юго сидел на стуле под самодельным плакатом, предупреждавшим: «Вернетесь до двенадцати — увидите хорошие сны. Вернетесь после двенадцати — увидите коменданта», и пялился в книгу. Именно пялился, а не читал, судя по стеклянным глазам.

Волновался, понял Базз Би, и в груди разлилось тепло. Хоть что-то хорошее за этот поганый день.

— Привет,— он подошел и сдернул с колен Юго книгу, повертел ее в руках. — «История благородных семейств», ну надо же. Вот и нашелся чудак, который берет из библиотеки эту тоскливую муть. А про вас тут есть?

Юго поднял на него глаза.

— Двадцать пятая глава, половина двенадцатой и немного во вступлении.

О своей семье он рассказывал много и охотно. По семейной легенде его дальний предок первым получил от императора — тогда еще просто странствующего целителя — глоток божественной крови, а вместе с ней и силу убивать пустых. Хашвальтов в Ванденрейхе до сих пор так и называли — первые квинси. Правда, Юго морщился каждый раз, когда слышал такое в свой адрес. Он считал, что уважения нужно добиваться самому, а не почивать на лаврах предков.

Базз Би очень одобрял такой подход. Как и то, что Юго не считал зазорным жить в одной комнате с гемиштом. А еще дружить с гемиштом, тренироваться с гемиштом и смотреть с ним кино с одного планшета.

Нет, Базз Би не стеснялся своего происхождения, не собирался ни перед кем извиняться за то, что его мать была обычным человеком, а в ответ на любые претензии он просто бил — зло и сильно. Но ему нравилось, что не все чистокровные высокомерные мудилы.

О том, что ему нравятся еще и ресницы Юго, Базз Би старался не думать.

— Понятно, — протянул он. — С утра тут торчишь?

— Не льсти себе. — Юго встал, остро глянул из-под челки и коротко поинтересовался: — В порядке?

Базз Би неопределенно пожал плечами. Пять минут назад у него в руках горела бумага, а в остальном все было зашибись.

— Ну, насовали зуботычин, — он ощупал челюсть. Вроде уже и не болело, врезали ему только один раз, в воспитательных целях. А ведь могли бы и к стенке поставить за нападение на старшего офицера. — Но я первый полез на рожон.

— Хорошо. — Пальцы Юго едва заметно дрожали, когда он забирал книгу обратно. Накрутил, что ли, себе лишнего, пока ждал? Хотя, будь Базз Би на его месте, тут бы уже звенело стекло и летала мебель.

В комнате на него накатила апатия. По-хорошему, надо было разобрать рюкзак и спрятать шнапс на случай внезапного досмотра, но, рухнув на койку, Базз Би понял, что встанет, только если в комнату войдет канцлер Хейлиц. Встанет, размахнется и даст ему по морде так, чтоб в коридор вылетел.

Эх, мечты, мечты.

— Прикинь, меня закрыли на два месяца, — пожаловался Базз Би потолку. Черт с ним, со скутером, всплыла другая проблема, о которой он сначала не подумал. — Как бы мой старик дуба не врезал. Я ведь каждое воскресенье хожу отмечаться, что пустые не сожрали. Хренов канцлер.

Базз Би замер. За «хренова канцлера» обычно прилетало: либо подзатыльник либо лаконичное «За языком следи». Иногда и то и другое.

На этот раз Юго не стал распускать руки — только поморщился слегка. От Базз Би не укрылось, что глаза у него все еще стеклянные.

— Ты бы объяснил своему старику, что пустые в Ванденрейхе — это все равно что квинси в Готее. Те, что в лаборатории, не в счет, им все равно не выбраться.

— Да нахрен идут твои квинси в Готее. У тебя что, дедушки никогда не было?

Базз Би прикрыл глаза. Усталость накатывала волнами — как будто он двадцать раз обежал вокруг Силберна с Бамбиеттой на плечах. Ну что за дурацкий день.

Где-то над головой протяжно вздохнул Юго.

— Давай координаты для Тени. Схожу в эти выходные, успокою дедушку.

— Не выйдет ничего. — Базз Би с сожалением приоткрыл один глаз. — Он не говорит по-немецки. А ты не говоришь по-японски. Но спасибо.

— Базз Би, — судя по голосу, Юго с трудом сдерживал улыбку, — я буду сидеть и смотреть, пока до тебя не дойдет.

Базз Би коротко выругался и стукнул себя по лбу. Похоже, мозги он забыл в карцере.

— А, ну точно, письмо. Кинь мне рюкзак.

— Ты напишешь, как есть? Про дозорного? — поинтересовался Юго, выполнив просьбу.

— Вот уж не знал, что я похож на дау… — Базз Би сел так резко, что комната закружилась перед глазами. — Погоди, про кого я должен написать?

Юго ответил удивленным взглядом.

— В Мюнхене вчера погиб дозорный. Ты был единственным квинси в городе, вот тебя и задержали до выяснения обстоятельств. Я думал, тебе рассказали.

— Выяснили? — зачем-то уточнил Базз Би. Еще как выяснили, иначе его старику писал бы другой человек.

— Да. Пустые его порвали. Какой-то новый вид. Сильные, быстрые и регенерируют практически мгновенно. Ягдарми уже дали задание отловить одного для опытов.

— Эволюционируют, паразиты, — скривился Базз Би.

Юго мрачно кивнул.

— Если обычный занпакто на него не действует, непонятно, что будет с нашими стрелами.

— У того мужика был кидошный. — Базз Би напряг память. В прошлую субботу он несколько часов таскался за мюнхенским дозорным — очень уж хотелось увидеть, как сражается настоящий живой шинигами. Ближе к вечеру его усилия были вознаграждены: дозорному попался пустой. Здоровенный, похожий на уродливого краба, он пытался вскрыть машину с вопящей от ужаса парочкой. Базз Би наблюдал за дракой с крыши ближайшего дома, приплясывал от невозможности поучаствовать и гадал, можно ли считать пожелание удачи врагу государственной изменой. — И какой-то хитро скрученный, шаровые молнии пускать умел.

Парня дозорный все-таки спас, а вот девчонку — нет. Примчавшиеся медики долго суетились вокруг нее, а потом накрыли простыней и загрузили в скорую. Сердце, наверное, оказалось слабое.

— И знаешь что, Юго? — Базз Би наконец нащупал в рюкзаке то, что искал — тетрадь, купленную только ради обложки со Сплинтером. — Мне тогда впервые пришло в голову, что эти шинигами не все такое говно, как нам рассказывают.

Юго отстранился и с серьезным выражением посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Ты только не выноси эту светлую мысль за пределы комнаты, хорошо?

Базз Би скорчил рожу и помахал в воздухе тетрадью.

— Но ты же со мной согласен?

Напряжение потихоньку отпускало, и хотелось трепаться — да хоть бы о шинигами, тем более что Юго, кажется, был не против. Базз Би вспомнил, как однажды разбудил его посреди ночи, потому что только что дочитал «Отверженных» и хотел срочно с кем-то обсудить, какой мудак этот Мариус, раз пошел на баррикады не за идею, а потому что девка бросила. Они тогда говорили до утра — о революции, о том, что Гюго ненавидит всех своих героев, ну и о девчонках, конечно.

Это было здорово.

— В Ванденрейхе есть квинси, которые гораздо хуже, чем шинигами. — Юго возился с будильником так ожесточенно и сосредоточенно, словно действительно нуждался в нем, чтобы проснуться вовремя. — Я это знаю точно. На полшестого или на шесть?

— Кому-то надо помочь упасть с лестницы? — ненавязчиво поинтересовался Базз Би. В груди нехорошо кольнуло. Даже если у этого засранца проблемы, признание из него не вытрясешь. — На шесть, я и так сегодня не доспал.

Одеваться придется как мобилизованному — по горящей спичке, но от этого умирают.

Юго пристроил будильник на тумбочку и усмехнулся. Сложно было понять, сколько в в этой улыбке искренности.

— Нет, я это риторически. Скажи честно — в карцере было страшнее, чем в усыпальнице?

От возмущения Базз Би аж поперхнулся воздухом.

— Ну ты сравнил Лес Меносов с клумбой!

* * *

 

Тот день отпечатался в памяти до мельчайших, нахрен не нужных подробностей. Например, на завтрак давали на редкость мерзкие рыбные котлеты. И если сосредоточиться, можно было снова почувствовать на языке их вкус.

Но Базз Би вспоминалось другое.

Как он плюхнул поднос на стол, сел между Бамбиеттой и кем-то из Ллойдов — их никто не различал, Базз Би не был исключением, — и спросил, заговорщически понизив голос:

— Эй, ребята, а хотите увидеть императора Яхве?

Сначала никто не впечатлился.

— Мы и так каждый день его видим. — Бамбиетта отодвинула свою тарелку подальше от его локтя. — Портрет висит в каждой аудитории. А еще есть такая забавная штука, называется учебник, очень рекомендую.

— Ведьма, — беззлобно отозвался Базз Би. — Я имею в виду, хотите пойти со мной в усыпальницу?

Повисла плотная тишина. Ллойды удивленно переглянулись, Бамбиетта что-то фыркнула в стакан с соком — наверняка очередную гадость, а Юго нахмурился.

— Это запрещено. И невозможно.

— Возможно, если очень хочется, — поправил его Базз Би. — И если капитан элитной стражи твой друг.

— Жерард Валькирия твой друг? — прыснула Бамбиетта. — А он в курсе?

— Расклад изменился. — Базз Би стащил с ее подноса печенье. — Бастербейн пойдет, только если извинится и покажет сиськи.

Бамбиетта молча вылила ему на голову сок из своего стакана.

— Ладно, какие у тебя нахрен сиськи. — Базз Би зашипел, стряхивая капли с ресниц, и потянулся за салфетками. — Вы, ребята, что скажете?

Ллойды снова обменялись долгими взглядами, а потом синхронно кивнули. Аскин всегда говорил, что у них одно сознание на двоих и, кажется, не врал.

— Юго? — Базз Би переключил внимание на соседа по комнате. Они и знакомы-то были всего ничего, но Базз Би подозревал, что с ним будут проблемы. Конечно, Юго не крыса и не сдаст, но по мозгам проедется обязательно. — Ты согласен или ты согласен?

— Не уверен, что мы поступаем правильно…

Базз Би коротко простонал — ну вот, началось.

— …чтобы посетить усыпальницу, нужно личное разрешение канцлера. Или ты и с ним успел подружиться?

— Это элитная стража, — терпеливо ответил Базз Би. — У них нет канцлера, у них есть только Яхве. И если они говорят можно — значит, можно.

Юго пилил рыбную котлету с таким лицом, словно эта конкретная рыба когда-то была его личным врагом. В неодобрительном молчании отчетливо читалось: «Ладно, кто-то же должен следить, чтобы вы, придурки, не натворили дел».

— Это же отец всех квинси! — вовремя вступила Бамбиетта. — Хранитель вашего рода. Неужели не интересно?

Юго вздохнул и отодвинул поднос.

— Ну, если капитан Валькирия не возражает.

Капитан Валькирия возражал. Хотя и не в тех выражениях, которые ожидал от него Базз Би. Впрочем, он не был уверен, что хочет увидеть добродушную гору мышц в настоящей ярости.

— Эй, малец, мы вроде договаривались, что ты будешь один, — гора покачала головой и аккуратно взяла его за ухо. — Это тебе не кинотеатр.

— Нет, мы договаривались про «быстро и тихо», — уточнил Базз Би. Было больно, но он старался не морщиться. — Мы все быстрые и очень-очень тихие. А вот этот белобрысый вообще староста. Он скорее язык себе отгрызет, чем признается, что был здесь. Ну, пожалуйста, жалко вам, что ли?

Валькирия разжал пальцы. Ллойды и Бамбиетта его не заинтересовали — в отличие от Юго.

— Смотри-ка, а похож, — сказал он, так и не уточнив, на кого, а потом зачем-то обернулся на своих товарищей — стрелка и непонятную фигуру в капюшоне. Базз Би не успел запомнить их имена. — Ты ведь из первых квинси, мальчик?

— Я просто Юграм, — коротко ответил Юго.

Валькирия внимательно смотрел на него — недолго, секунды три, а потом вдруг расхохотался и снова повернулся к Базз Би.

— Значит, так, раз привел делегацию, то и отвечать за нее будешь сам. Слушай правила. Внизу не орать, не топать, лозу не трогать и к саркофагу ближе, чем на пять шагов, не подходить. Я жду полчаса , а потом начинаю сердиться. А когда я сержусь, люди теряют уши. Если понял, то кивни.

— Что, и открутить ничего нельзя? — не удержался Базз Би. — На память?

— Можно, — Валькирия похлопал его по плечу. — А я тебе потом тоже чего-нибудь откручу. На память.

Дверь в усыпальницу была совсем невысокой. Это потому, объяснил Валькрия, что люди должны преклонять головы, когда входят к богу. За дверью начиналась лестница, ведущая в усыпальницу. Гладкие каменные ступени убегали в черноту.

— Ну, кто первый? Бастербейн, может, ты? — воодушевленно спросил Базз Би. — Говорят, если тысячу раз обойти вокруг саркофага, то грудь вырастет.

— А если две тысячи — то мозги, — немедленно отозвалась та. — Жаль, ты за полчаса не успеешь.

— Ладно, я пошутил. Вперед идут четкие парни.

Темнота была густой и почти осязаемой — казалось, что можно нарезать ее на куски. А еще слишком легко было представить, что у лестницы нет конца — так и будешь спускаться, спускаться и спускаться, пока не состаришься. Базз Би отвлекался, считая ступени. Он не полагал себя трусом, но на третьей сотне грудь сдавило неприятное чувство. Успокаивало только тихое дыхание Юго за спиной.

— Ты хочешь загадать желание? — спросила темнота голосом Юго.

— Желание? Нет. — Базз Би держался за стену — ступеньки стали совсем крутыми, зато стала попадаться светящаяся лоза, а значит, они уже близко. — Я не верю в эти бабкины сказки «предложи душу, и саркофаг исполнит твою мечту». У меня совсем другой интерес, вот смотри.

Он вытащил из кармана старенький потертый фотоаппарат. Снимки на нем выходили не ахти, но стипендию начисляли в конце месяца, а значит, на лучшее рассчитывать не приходилось.

— Камера. А Валькирии ты про нее сказал? — Юго поравнялся с ним. Теперь, когда они шли, почти соприкасаясь плечами, стало совсем спокойно и хорошо.

— Нет. Он же не спрашивал.

— Ты знаешь, что она может взорваться от реяцу?

— Знаю, я в детстве поломал две микроволновки и пылесос. Правда, я кота пытался почистить, так что пылесос не считается. — Базз Би оторвал кусок лозы и обмотал вокруг запястья, так было чуть-чуть светлее. — Понимаешь, мой старик мечтает хоть раз преклонить колено перед императором, прежде чем вернуть ему душу. Я подумал, хоть усыпальницу ему покажу, чтобы поменьше думал о всякой фигне.

Все эти разговоры про «вернуть душу» Базз Би ужасно не нравились — старикан казался ему бессмертным. Подумаешь, поседел за последние годы, и морщин прибавилось, разве же это повод пускать в голову дурацкие мысли?

Сейчас Базз Би удивлялся самому себе. Про старика и вообще семью он не рассказывал никому в Ванденрейхе. Не любил откровенничать и ворошить прошлое.

Темнота вздохнула с облегчением:

— Ну, это не страшно.

Базз Би чуть не споткнулся.

— А ты думал, я его будить полезу?

— Я бы не удивился, — дипломатично ответил Юго. — Так, кажется, пришли. Теперь надо дождаться остальных.

Усыпальница была огромной, высокие потолки терялись в темноте. Базз Би немедленно почувствовал себя Аладдином, стоящим на пороге пещеры чудес, не хватало только факела и вертлявой обезьяны на плече. Захотелось проверить, есть ли здесь эхо, но он дал Валькирии кучу обещаний и собирался сдержать хотя бы одно — не орать.

«Не подходить к саркофагу» он благополучно утопил в глубинах памяти.

В зале было светло. Базз Би вертел головой, разглядывал напольную мозаику в виде крестов квинси, почему-то не бело-голубую, а черно-красную, и обвитые разросшейся лозой скульптуры на стенах. Кажется, такие назывались каким-то заумным слово. Фрески или барельефы. Барельефы, точно.

— А гробница где? Под землей, что ли?

Вчера Базз Би собирался почитать про усыпальницу, но вспомнил об этом только вечером — ровно через час после того, как закрылась библиотека.

Юго снисходительно улыбнулся.

— Саркофаг чуть дальше. А это зал Истории. Думаю, твоему дедушке будет интересно.

Базз Би угукнул и поднес к лицу камеру.

Самый большой и красивый барельеф располагался над неприметной дверью в конце зала — император Яхве, окруженный толпой квинси. Приглядевшись, Базз Би понял, что они ничем не отличаются от тех, кого он каждый день видит на лекциях и тренировках, даже форма почти та же самая — китель, высокие сапоги, плащ с обязательным крестом по центру. Правда, у квинси с барельефа почему-то были…

— Крылья! — голос у Бамбиетты был звонкий и высокий, эхо тут же растащило его по всему залу. — Вот бы и нам такие же.

Базз Би понадобилось несколько секунда, чтобы восстановить дыхание и убедиться, что он не выпрыгнул из штанов. Со спины подкралась, ведьма!

— Что, Бастербейн, от тебя метла сбежала?

— Гребаный ты мудак, Базз Би, — вздохнула Бамбиетта. — Умеешь испортить момент.

— Не выражайся в присутствии Его Величества, а то он вылезет и съест тебя, правда, Юго?

— А еще император не любит, когда в его присутствии ссорятся, поэтому, скорее всего, он съест вас обоих, — откликнулся этот предатель. — Идите лучше все сюда, я покажу вам генерала Ямамото. Только он зарос весь.

Генерала они расчищали в четыре руки, а когда закончили, Базз Би почувствовал себя обманутым.

Человек, который победил... Нет, не так, человек, который сражался с императором и случайно оказался чуть-чуть сильнее, просто обязан был выглядеть по-другому: два метра ростом, клыки, злобная ухмылка, плечи шириной с одну из башен Силберна. Груда черепов под ногами, а за спиной обязательно — полыхающие развалины.

Но из-под лозы показалась фигура немолодого хмурого мужика в кимоно и с лысиной и дурацким пучком. В правой руке он держал обнаженный дымящийся клинок. Все как в японских фильмах про самураев, где в конце кто-то обязательно протыкает себе пузо. Ничего интересного.

Но снимок Базз Би все-таки сделал, а потом спросил:

— Что значит этот дым?

— Рюджин Джакка — огненный меч, — ответил один из Ллойдов.

— Он может поднимать мертвецов, — продолжил второй, — если они пали от его ударов.

— Ну, если огненный, тогда другое дело, — пробормотал Базз Би и потянулся, чтобы коснуться меча. Вспомнилось, как Юго спрашивал что-то про желания — пожалуй, Базз Би не отказалась бы от такой штуки, только чтобы без мертвяков. Посылать кого-то сражаться вместо себя совсем не круто, да и убить он еще никого не успел. — Пойдем, глянем, что тут еще есть, чего на шинигами пялиться.

Камеру он не убирал.

Когда были живы родители — сейчас это время казалось очень далеким, — они много путешествовали всей семьей. Например, накануне той катастрофы успели побывать в Каире и вдоволь погулять по музеям. Базз Би откручивал голову сувенирной фигурке Осириса и слушал рассказы отца про египетских богов.

Сейчас вместо отца был Юго и иногда Ллойды — эти парни вдруг стали на редкость разговорчивыми, словно условное присутствие императора развязало им языки, но суть не поменялась. Базз Би слушал про черное дитя, про закладку Силберна и про великую войну с пустыми и чувствовал себя на экскурсии. Он бы ничуть не удивился, если бы в соседнем зале их встретил улыбчивый торговец с корзиной, полной плюшевых верблюдов, открыток и магнитов.

Но в зале не было ничего, кроме саркофага. В воздухе парил простой каменный короб без украшений, даже без привычного креста. Впрочем, судя по барельефам и портретам в учебниках, император был очень скромен в предпочтениях — его одежда ничем не отличалась от формы обычного квинси. Не было ни мантии, ни даже короны, полагающейся королю.

Базз Би почесал затылок. Повелитель, который не отделял себя от своих подданных, был ему по душе.

— С низкими дверями могли и не заморачиваться. Чувствуете?

Духовная сила давила на плечи с такой силой, что хотелось упасть на колени, а то и вовсе распластаться по каменному полу. Даже просто двигаться было тяжело — словно шагаешь по морскому дну, и каждая нога весит тонну.

— Может, не пойдем дальше? — усомнился за спиной кто-то из Ллойдов. Странно, что не Юго. — Да и пора уже.

— Не ходите. Я здесь, чтобы увидеть императора, а вы как знаете. — Базз Би уверенно шагнул через порог и не особенно удивился, когда Бамбиетта скользнула за ним.

— Знаешь, Бастербейн, если сбросить со счетов твой паскудный характер, то ты просто девушка мечты. Красотка со стальными…

— Глядите, — перебила Бамбиетта, указывания на стену. То ли не захотела слушать продолжение, то ли на самом деле впечатлилась увиденным. — Юго!

Базз Би скользнул взглядом вслед за ее рукой и согласился.

— Ну, похож.

Единственный в зале барельеф изображал юношу с длинными волосами и красивым спокойным лицом. Юноша улыбался так, словно узнал все тайны Вселенной и нашел их не особо занимательными.

Базз Би снова полез за камерой — картинка обещала выйти красивой. Благодаря мастерству строителей складывалось ощущение, что юноша держит саркофаг в ладонях.

«Юграм Хашвальт, первый квинси» — гласила надпись у самого пола.

— Еще и тезка впридачу, вот это совпало, — присвистнула Бамбиетта.

— Не совпало, а традиция, — Юго вклинился между нею и Базз Би. — Одного мальчика в поколение, обычно старшего сына, называют Юграмом в честь друга и советника императора. В этом поколении честь выпала мне.

На мгновение его голос стал чужим, а сам он — очень далеким и печальным. Базз Би снова повернулся к барельефу.

Еще у юноши был меч, и выглядел он куда солидней, чем та дымящаяся полоска стали. Такие мечи существовали для того, чтобы одним махом разрубать целые армии и сметать с лица земли города.

— Я всегда думал, у квинси только луки, — Базз Би вытянул шею, разглядывая гарду. Луки он признавал — отличное оружие против твари, которая сама по себе является смертельным ядом. И еще пистолеты, но пистолет в Силберне был только у старика Аккутрона. А ведь Базз Би всегда считал, что он родился раньше, чем изобрели колесо.

— Честно говоря, о мече я ничего не знаю, — признался Юго, — но вряд ли мой предок носил его для красоты. Выглядит довольно тяжелым.

— Как, разве у вас дома нет семейной сокровищницы, где хранится эта железка? — искренне удивилась Бамбиетта. Базз Би видел особняк Хашвальтов — массивные стены действительно навевали мысли о сокровищницах, портретах в тяжелых рамах и фамильных призраках.

— Недавно мы переделали ее в комнату для жертвоприношений, — серьезно ответил Юго. — А когда отец вскрывает кому-то горло во славу Яхве, он пользуется кухонным ножом.

— Моя школа, — Базз Би одобрительно присвистнул и показал большой палец. — А сверху что за ерундовина?

Над головой первого квинси красовалась гигантская чаша, украшенная крестом. К ней крепилась массивная цепь, звенья убегали вверх по стене и растворялись в черноте, с которой не справлялась светящаяся лоза.

— Может быть, чаша, из которой он пил кровь Его Величества? — неуверенно предположила Бамбиетта.

— Такая здоровенная дура? — усомнился Базз Би. Чаша напоминала ему нечто совсем другое, что-то очень простое, но он никак не мог понять, что. — Я в нее залезть могу и еще для тебя место останется.

Юго пожал плечами.

— А крылатых квинси ты видел когда-нибудь? Это просто символ.

— Логично, — согласился Базз Би. — Слушай, я сейчас подойду к саркофагу, а ты меня сфотографируешь, хорошо?

— И думать забудь, — сухо ответил Юго. — Это неуважение.

Базз Би решил, что он, в принципе, прав. Но коснуться саркофага хотелось до боли в кончиках пальцев. Каменный короб вдруг заполнил всю вселенную, вытеснив из головы обещание, данное Валькирии, и страшные истории о том, что император ест гемиштов.

До саркофага было ровно пять шагов, но Базз Би не помнил, как сделал их. Кажется, он сбрасывал с запястья чьи-то пальцы и грозным голосом требовал, чтобы те, кто боится, возвращались наверх. Он очнулся, когда ладонь легла на поверхность саркофага. Та была очень гладкой — неудивительно, плиты, наверное, полировали часами — и, как ни странно, теплой. Базз Би застыл и прислушался. Казалось, он вот-вот почувствует пальцами чужое дыхание.

Но пока он чувствовал только духовную силу, сжимающую его плотно, как водолазный костюм, и тепло, волнами исходящее от саркофага.

— Базз Би, идиот несчастный! — злой голос Бамбиетты плохо вязался с ее белым лицом. — Или ты сейчас же вернешься, или мы все расскажем Валькирии! Он тебе открутит все, что откручивается.

— Не ори, разбудишь императора. Я отсюда слышу, как он ворочается.

Юго задумчиво повертел в руках камеру, а потом поднял на Базз Би нечитаемый взгляд.

— Сейчас я ее уроню. Случайно.

— Вот сволочь!

— Считаю до пяти, — предупредил Юго. — Один…

— Ладно, ладно, — поморщился Базз Би. — Как с вами скучно, в следующий раз Накк Ла Варра позову, он хоть пожрать…

То, что произошло потом, возвращалось к нему в кошмарных снах еще года два.

Базз Би много раз представлял себе первую встречу с Его Величеством. Почему-то он никогда не сомневался, что обязательно доживет до его пробуждения. В его фантазиях появление Яхве всегда сопровождалось громом и молниями. Он возникал из воздуха перед своим войском, и его первыми словами были: «Приведи ко мне этого парня, я чувствую, он достаточно силен, чтобы возглавить армию квинси».

А в реальности кто-то опустил руку на плечо Базз Би и легонько сжал. И гром действительно прогремел — где-то у него в голове. От макушки до пяток прокатилась огненная волна, на секунду заставив поверить, что он сейчас сварится заживо.

И выход из зала вдруг показался очень-очень далеким.

— Эй, ребята, — язык был неподъемным, и даже два простых слова дались с трудом. — Если я сейчас обернусь, что я увижу?

Бамбиетта демонстративно поморщилась.

— Прекрати, неужели ты думаешь, кто-то поведется?

Поведется или нет, Базз Би так и не узнал, потому что в следующее мгновение усыпальницу тряхнуло с такой силой, словно Силберн пнул проходящий мимо великан. С потолка тонкой струйкой посыпался песок, а изображение первого квинси расколола продольная трещина.

— На выход! — заорал Базз Би, не узнав собственный голос.

 

* * *

 

Сейчас ему казалось, что все эти события произошли с его двойником. Это Базз Би из параллельного мира спускался в гробницу, заглядывал в лицо первому квинси и чувствовал руку императора на своем плече.

Базз Би нервно погрыз карандаш. Вместо того, чтобы написать «Дед, все ништяк, я на карантине» и добавить что-нибудь про погоду, он зачем-то украсил лист рамочкой из крестов квинси и нарисовал в центре букву H. Получилось красиво, но малоинформативно.

Базз Би аккуратно вырвал листок и принялся терзать следующий, стараясь закончить как можно быстрее. Глупо конечно, но он опасался, что бумага опять вспыхнет.

Сплинтер на обложке ухмылялся так гадостно, будто что-то знал. Юго молчал, хотелось подкрасться и гаркнуть ему в ухо: «Эй, да все уже нормально, отомри!»

— А помнишь, как Бастербейн тогда фуражку потеряла, а мы бросали жребий, кому за ней возвращаться? — вместо слова «карантин» Базз Би изобразил улыбчивого меноса, сидящего за рулем скорой. С чувством юмора у старика был полный порядок. — Выпало какому-то Ллойду, так они вдвоем поперлись. А мы с тобой караулили у дверей и договаривались, где будем закапывать трупы, если что.

Юго улыбнулся. Вернее, нет. Улыбнулись губы, но не глаза.

— Я помню, как капитан Валькирия заставил тебя выпить стакан вина, и тебя потом полночи тошнило. Кстати, у тебя есть что-нибудь?

Базз Би не сразу понял, о чем речь. Юго не пил. Даже на тех редких вечеринках, куда его удавалось вытащить, он послушно брал стакан, а содержимое потом куда-то тихонько выливал. Базз Би считал, что каждый имеет право на своих тараканов, и только время от времени шутливо интересовался, нахрен так жить.

В груди кольнуло еще раз, на этот раз сильнее.

— Для хороших людей у меня всегда есть что-нибудь. — Базз Би снова подтянул к себе рюкзак и занырнул в его нутро. — Выбирай — шнапс или шнапс. И еще немного шнапса есть. Только разбавлять нечем.

— Я принесу стаканы.

— Валяй, — кивнул Базз Би. — А за что пьем?

Юго взял бутылку — пальцы у него больше не дрожали, и Базз Би приказал себе успокоиться.

— Да хотя бы за свободу.  
Часть 3  
Сухой воздух леса меносов раздирал горло, чернота неподвижного неба давила на глаза.

Мир пустых Хашвальту не нравился куда сильнее, чем Сейретей и все триста двадцать районов Руконгая. Хотя некоторые его однокурсники воспринимали подобные прогулки как веселое приключение.

Хашвальт сверился с картой, загруженной в наладонник. До цели оставалось не меньше километра. Триста метров, если отклониться от проложенного наладонником безопасного маршрута, но Хашвальт хорошо знал, чем это грозит. Сэкономишь час — потеряешь жизнь. Его и так уже пасли.

Последние двадцать минут его сопровождал очень шустрый и шумный пустой, похожий на ящерицу-переростка. Слишком слабый, чтобы попытаться атаковать, слишком голодный, чтобы убраться. Его голос, похожий одновременно на птичий клекот и на шипение воды в водостоке, доносился то слева, то справа, то с ветки какого-то дерева. Хашвальт чувствовал, что темные выпуклые глаза падальщика — а это точно был падальщик, потерявший где-то своего хищника, — не выпускают его из виду ни на миг.

Чтобы избавиться от неприятного попутчика, требовалась одна стрела и полторы-две секунды, но на звук выстрела и предсмертные вопли могли сбежаться твари посерьезней. А Хашвальт не мог позволить себе полноценное сражение. Не сейчас, когда некому было прикрывать его спину.

Когда ящерица подбиралась слишком близко, Хашвальт молча показывал ей лук — и та ныряла под корягу или пряталась за окаменелый ствол и застенчиво оттуда выглядывала.

Забавная была зверушка — такую хотелось забрать домой и поселить в террариуме. Ну, если не знать, что ночью она вылезет и поужинает твоими кишками.

Подарить бы парочку таких канцлеру. Отличная смерть — проснуться от того, что тебя едят.

Хашвальт сжал зубы и длинно выдохнул. Ничего не было, ему все приснилось. Базз Би не сидел в карцере, пустые не убивали дозорного, а Хашвальт никогда не приходил больше в тот кабинет.

Не пил шпапс, страшную гадость, и не лежал до рассвета, слушая аудиокнигу.

Стрекотание стало громче, и в нем появились какие-то новые нотки, от которых по телу пробежала ледяная волна.

«Опасность!» — взвыли инстинкты. Хашвальт вскинул голову.

Пустой стоял на тропинке в нескольких шагах от него и смотрел на лук безо всякого страха. Хашвальт был уверен — если бы он мог, он бы улыбался. Но вместо этого ящер распахнул пасть, полную острых зубов, и издал длинную переливчатую трель. В голове у Хашвальта расцвел огненный цветок.

Это был не падальщик. Это был…

Понимание, что выстрелить он не успеет, пришло одновременно с обжигающей болью.

— Тренировочный модуль Уэко Мундо — свернуть, — недовольно громыхнуло в наушниках, и лес меносов начал выцветать. Сквозь кварцевые деревья проступали зеленые стены тренировочного зала.

Команда «свернуть» означала, что миссия провалена. Хашвальт гордился тем, что за пять лет обучения слышал ее только один раз и не по своей вине. На той тренировке — модуль Руконгай, задание: уничтожить патрульный отряд шинигами — случился сбой оборудования, и все его противники вдруг обернулись белыми квадратами.

— Сдай шлем и поднимайся ко мне, — приказали наушники.

Когда Хашвальт вошел в операторскую, инструктор Кетнипп прокручивал запись его миссии, точнее — последние пятнадцать секунд. От широкого экрана очень хотелось отвернуться. Наблюдать со стороны, как тебя едят, удовольствие ниже среднего.

— Расскажи-ка мне про этот вид пустых, Юграм.

Хашвальт чувствовал себя так, словно его голышом выставили в коридор. Хотелось провалиться сквозь землю, добраться до ядра и сгореть. Но отвечал он, как на экзамене — спокойно и по существу.

— Особь может достигать метра в высоту и весит около тридцати килограммов. Имеет вытянутый и выгнутый вверх череп. На верхней и нижней челюстях по тридцать зубов, расположенных с промежутками и загнутых назад для захвата и удержания добычи.. Костяные выросты вдоль позвоночника дают устойчивость при поворотах, особенно при беге на большой скорости.

— И?

— Основным способом умерщвления жертвы являются изогнутые когти, с помощью которых пустой цепляется за жертву и прокалывает ей трахею или шейную артерию.

— Давай про то, как они загоняют добычу.

— Они охотятся стаями. Один отвлекает добычу, двое других нападают с боков и разрывают ее пополам.

— Приятно, что хотя бы теорию ты помнишь. — Кетнипп щелкнул пультом, и картинка леса меносов наконец-то сменилась чернотой. — Ну и как ты собираешься оправдываться?

Если бы он ругался, было бы намного проще. Но Хашвальт слышал только удивление.

— Этого больше не повторится, — сказал он, неподвижным взглядом уставившись на пятно солнечного света, ползущее по столешнице.

— Конечно, не повторится. — Кетнипп поправил фуражку с символом Ванденрейха. Его дочь Кэндис носила такую же. Странная семейная традиция. — Тебя сейчас переваривают трое не самых умных и сильных пустых в Уэко Мундо. Просто позор.

Хашвальт молчал. Позор — это слишком мягко, отец использовал бы другое слово.

— Твоим заданием было захватить форпост на окраине леса, подать сигнал Ягдарми и удерживаться на позиции до прибытия подкрепления, — продолжил Кетнипп. — Это сложное задание, но я дал его тебе, потому что был уверен, что ты соответствуешь.

Хашвальт опустил руку в карман и сжал крест с такой силой, что, кажется, порвал перчатки.

— Я прошу о пересдаче, — слова с трудом проталкивались сквозь горло.

Кетнипп смерил его внимательным взглядом. Удивление стало почти осязаемым, Хашвальт практически чувствовал его на своей коже.

— Как твой преподаватель я не имею права задавать подобные вопросы, а ты не обязан отвечать, — медленно произнес он. — Но твои обычные результаты сильно отличаются от того, что я наблюдал сейчас, поэтому я спрошу. Что-то случилось, Юграм?

«Случилось ,— отстраненно подумал Хашвальт. — И еще случится».

Но вслух он сказал другое, что, впрочем, тоже было правдой.

— Полагаю, я не рассчитал нагрузку.

Всю эту неделю Хашвальт уходил на полигон сразу после занятий и расстреливал мишени, пока не начинали болеть пальцы, а персонал — многозначительно кашлять и греметь замками. Возвращался он за пять минут до полуночи, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды коменданта. Уставший, зато без единой мысли в голове.

Хашвальт не звал с собой Базз Би. Чувствовал его удивление, уже начинающее перерастать в обиду, но даже не пытался придумать какое-то объяснение. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы каждый вечер напоминать себе: «Он тут ни при чем. И ты не будешь его ненавидеть». Базз Би не заслуживал такого отношения, но иногда Хашвальту очень хотелось переложить на кого-нибудь ответственность за свою слабость.

— Вот поэтому график тренировок составляют преподаватели. Ты ничего не добьешься, пытаясь прыгнуть выше головы, молодой человек.

— Я вас услышал.

— Надеюсь, иначе в следующий раз отправлю тебя на психодиагностику.

Хашвальт чуть не рассмеялся, представив, как рисует человечка, дом и дерево. Или ложится на кушетку и рассказывает, что в детстве боялся клоунов и больших летающих насекомых.

— Это лишнее.

В мире не существовало человека, с которым он готов был говорить о своих текущих проблемах.

— Надеюсь, — взгляд Кетниппа смягчился. — Зайдешь ко мне завтра вечером, я назначу дату пересдачи.

Хашвальт вышел, мягко прикрыв за собой дверь, и только в коридоре почувствовал, как горит лицо. И не только от стыда за проваленную миссию.

Ему казалось, будто все вокруг в курсе, что произошло неделю назад на третьем этаже Силберна. Просто зачем-то корчат из себя идиотов.  
Часть 4  
Базз Би сидел под дверью в аудиторию и рисовал в блокноте эскиз для своей будущей татуировки — китайского дракона в латах. У дракона была радужная грива. Точнее, она подразумевалась, потому что карандаш у Базз Би был один.

Настроение тоже было радужным. Аттестационный экзамен сдан, результаты еще не огласили, но Базз Би хватило одного взгляда на инструктора, чтобы понять — он красавчик, деньги на тату-салон отложены, а впереди целых два выходных. Можно пошляться по городу с Аскином и Бамбиеттой или поиграть в приставку с мелочью. Базз Би любил детей и старался скрасить им пребывание в этой гигантской казарме под названием Ванденрейх.

Хлопнула дверь, и на бумажный лист упала чья-то тень.

— О, Цан Ду-сан, — Баз Би сложил ладони перед лицом и церемонно поклонился. — Нихао!

У Цан Ду было лицо человека, который только что расчленил на заднем дворе милое пушистое животное и теперь размышляет, не подкинуть ли трупик в сумку почтальону.

— А почему у этого дракона доспехи? — поинтересовался он, ткнув пальцем в рисунок. — Как он будет с ними летать?

Базз Би почесал затылок. Удивительно, как таким серьезным людям не скучно жить. Он, например, считал, что у драконьих войск обязательно должна быть своя пехота. Во всем важно разнообразие.

— Потому что набить дракона может любой дурак, — объяснил Базз Би, закрашивая хвост. — У которого есть деньги и нет фантазии.

Цан Ду присел рядом и мирно поинтересовался:

— А нам что, разрешили татуировки?

— Вам — нет, потому что вы унылые рабы системы. А я — личность. — Базз Би погрыз карандаш и выплюнул случайно откушенный ластик.

Цан Ду молча пожал плечами. Обычно он не упускал возможности съязвить по поводу чужого самомнения. Плохой знак.

— Как думаешь, сколько ты баллов набрал? — покосился на него Базз Би.

— Меня отчисляют, — просто и обыденно ответил Цан Ду. Базз Би видел в его глазах ту же пустоту, что у Юго. Всеобъемлющую и вызывающую желание побежать и чего-нибудь поджечь. Но он не придумал ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:

— За что?

До знакомства с Цан Ду Базз Би был уверен, что человека, задроченного на учебе и тренировках сильнее, чем Юго, не существует в природе. Цан Ду с легкостью доказал обратное. Он всегда стремился быть лучшим во всем. Базз Би не понимал, зачем так рваться, но с комментариями не лез. Тем более что гроб, в котором Цан Ду видел чужое мнение, наверняка был величиной с Силберн.

Перед тем как ответить, Цан Ду зачем-то посмотрел на свои руки. С таким выражением, будто не прочь их отрезать.

— Ты же знаешь, что способность использовать блют пробуждается в определенном возрасте. У меня все никак не получалось, хотя все возможные сроки давно прошли, — ответил он наконец. — Сначала я думал, что это вопрос времени и тренировок, но на прошлой неделе прошел обследование.

— И что? — Базз Би пожалел, что спросил сейчас. К такому разговору требовался стакан шнапса и какая-нибудь дурацкая комедия из тех, кто совершенно не оседают в голове, но отлично поднимают настроение.

— Индивидуальная особенность организма, обусловленная генетическим заболеванием, — незнакомым голосом ответил Цан Ду. — Встречается у одного квинси из тысячи. Карма.

— Бессердечная ты сука, — с готовностью подхватил Базз Би.

Шесть лет тренировок псу под хвост, потому что Цан Ду не может сделать свою шкуру крепче железа. Базз Би не хотелось представлять, о чем он думает и что чувствует. Паршиво ощущать себя картошкой, которую повертели в руках и выкинули, обнаружив, что сбоку она начала подгнивать.

— Получается, ты что-то вроде сквиба? Только в мире квинси.

— Не уверен, что понимаю, о чем ты, но, наверное, да.

Они недолго помолчали. Базз Би ненавидел это чувство — когда надо что-то говорить, а ты понятия не имеешь, что.

— И что теперь будет? — аккуратно поинтересовался он. Если в Ванденрейхе не сбрасывали со скалы неполноценных квинси, то, скорее всего, только из-за того, что вокруг не было скал.

— У меня есть время до конца семестра, чтобы определиться, в качестве кого я буду приносить пользу нашей великой империи, — без намека на какие-то эмоции ответил Цан Ду. — Возможностей много.

По тому, как это было сказано, Базз Би понял, что ни одна из них Цан Ду не подходит. Но он все равно попытался:

— Слушай, ты же можешь быть загонщиком для Ягдарми.

Чтобы вступить в Ягдарми, тоже требовалось владение обеими техниками блюта, но Базз Би не искал логику. Он знал, что у себя в комнате Цан Ду сядет, разложит по полочкам все доступные варианты и выберет тот, что подходит больше всего. Цан Ду всегда это умел. А сейчас Базз Би хотелось его отвлечь.

— Я не нуждаюсь в твоем сочувствии, — холодно ответил Цан Ду. Шрам, память о давней потасовке, стал совсем белым.

Базз Би мысленно выругался. Доотвлекался, блин.

— Да кто тебе сочувствует, мудак. Быть загонщиком круто. После первого же рейда расскажешь, как ушатал пустынного короля Баррагана, и девчонки начнут присылать тебе свои трусы в конвертах.

Цан Ду одарил его нечитаемым взглядом.

— Ну, если бы я был девчонкой, я бы тоже прислал, — соврал Базз Би.

Кем бы он ни был — парнем, девчонкой, бесполой хренью вроде Короля Душ, — он все равно полюбил бы Юго. Базз Би был уверен в этом уже года два, а может, и больше.

— От твоих трусов я, пожалуй, откажусь. — Губы Цан Ду наконец-то дрогнули в намеке на улыбку. — И от Ягдарми тоже. Я буду воином императора или не буду никем.

— Уважаю Только херни не натвори, ладно? — встревожился Базз Би. — А то вы, китайцы, большие любители выпускать себе кишки по любому поводу.

— Это японцы, а не китайцы. У тебя дедушка в Японии, и ты не знаешь, или это очередная попытка поразить меня своим остроумием?

— Пофиг. — Базз Би закрыл блокнот. — Слушай, если что, наш домашний минибар к твоим услугам.

— Я не считаю затуманивание рассудка лучшим способом решения проблем, — отрезал Цан Ду, но Базз Би услышал в его голосе благодарность. Просто не всегда имеет смысл произносить вслух очевидные вещи.

— А как быть, если проблему решить нельзя? — поинтересовался он.

На этот раз Цан Ду молчал довольно долго. Базз Би казалось, что он серьезно размышляет над ответом, но оказалось, что нет.

— Что ты знаешь про штернриттеров? — Цан Ду повернул голову и посмотрел на него в упор.

Базз Би задумался. Имя Яхве было связано с кучей мифов. И легенда о штернриттерах была едва ли не самой популярной из них, но Базз Би не знал подробностей, просто был в курсе, что она есть. Сказки из прошлого его не интересовали, куда интереснее было облазить весь Ванденрейх, побывать в рубке управления куполом, спуститься на технические этажи, просочиться в лаборатории, где создавали андроидов, сунуть нос на полигон, где испытывали новые техники. Все повертеть, потрогать и разобрать, получить подзатыльник и на следующий день вернуться обратно.

— Я знаю только про тех рыцарей, которые джедаи, — сболтнул Базз Би и усмехнулся. Воображение немедленно дорисовало Цан Ду световой меч.

— Ясно. — Цан Ду встал, точнее, одним плавным движением перетек из сидячего положения в стоячее. — Спасибо, что выслушал, увидимся.

И ушел, паразит.

— Эй, ты чего сказать-то хотел? — крикнул вслед удаляющейся спине Базз Би, а потом махнул рукой. Цан Ду всегда говорил столько, сколько хотел, не больше и не меньше. Давно пора было привыкнуть.

Спустя полчаса Звездных рыцарей вытеснили из головы другие мысли.

— Пересдача? — Базз Би удивлено смотрел на Юго, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Какая еще к меносам пересдача, ты меня разыгрываешь, что ли?

Юго откинул с лица челку. Он выглядел так, будто не спал как минимум неделю, хотя ложился и вставал одновременно с Базз Би. Даже не так. В последнее время Юго стал ложиться раньше обычного, а по утрам его приходилось будить. Что было неудивительно — тренировки выжимали его почти досуха.

Те, на которые он больше не звал Базз Би. В груди заныло.

— Да, я попросил Кетниппа перенести мой зачет на следующую неделю, — ответил Юго. — И спасибо, что не спрашиваешь.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Базз Би. Он все еще не мог увязать Юго и пересдачу. И ему до чертиков не нравились все эти недомолвки и круги под глазами, но давить не хотелось. Появилась идея получше.

— Слушай, знаешь, о чем я подумал? — небрежно произнес Базз Би. — Пойдем погуляем, а? Я нашел один бар — там владелец из наших.

— Из ваших? — моргнул Юго.

— Ну, из Мира Живых, — нетерпеливо объяснил Базз Би. — Кстати, он отличный стрелок и очень хреновый бизнесмен. Поговаривают, что в Ванденрейх он сбежал от кредиторов.

— Значит, у него были действительно большие долги, — без улыбки произнес Юго. — Я не уверен, Базз. У меня что-то нет настроения. Позови кого-нибудь, кто тебе симпатичен.

— Я зову. А настроение мы тебе создадим.

— Я…

— Над барной стойкой висит череп пустого, можно его погладить и загадать желание, — перебил Базз Би. — А по понедельникам крутят «Криминальное чтиво» в оригинальной озвучке.

— Что крутят?

— О, друг, — Базз Би расплылся в широкой улыбке, при виде которой люди обычно улыбались в ответ. — Если ты не видел, как Джон Траволта танцует в рваных носках, ты не видел ничего. Ну, так я схожу за курткой?

— Знаешь, — Юго чуть отстранился, его глаза потеплели, а сквозь усталость проступило какое-то другое чувство, — если бы тебя не существовало, я бы тебя выдумал.

На мгновение Базз Би почувствовал себя новым Королем Душ.

В баре было не многолюдно. В дальнем углу сидела увлеченная друг другом парочка, а у стойки подвыпившая компания швыряла монеты в череп пустого, стараясь попасть в глазницы. Видимо, он больше не исполнял желания взамен на поглаживания. Базз Би одобрительно присвистнул, оценив маркетинговый ход.

В зале, где висела плазма, и вовсе не было ни души. Кажется, Тарантино не пользовался популярностью у квинси.

Пива ожидаемо не продали, но Базз Би это не расстроило. Он планировал кое-что провернуть и хотел сделать это на трезвую голову. Или не делать вообще.

Базз Би точно мог сказать, когда и с чего все началось. Он вернулся с тренировки, обнаружил заснувшего за учебниками Юго и, хищно улыбнувшись, полез за маркером. Разрисовать лицо отрубившемуся товарищу — это дело чести. Базз Би наклонился над Юго, аккуратно отвел с лица спутавшиеся волосы, затаил дыхание... И тут случилась странная вещь: в голове развернулась яркая и четкая картина, как Базз Би откладывает в сторону маркер и целует длинные светлые ресницы.

И он уже практически потянулся, чтобы это сделать, но вовремя одернул себя. И даже сделал шаг назад. Ладони вспотели, сердце частило как сумасшедшее, а он все представлял и представлял себе, как расчесывает пальцами длинные волосы, проводит губами по шее, прикусывает предплечье.

— Даже не мечтай, Базз, — суровый голос заставил фантазию поблекнуть. Базз Би понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать, что Юго говорит про маркер, и это были самые длинные секунды в его жизни.

Базз Би расхохотался и отступил на шаг назад.

— Ладно, в следующий раз я тебя обязательно подловлю, — пообещал он и скрылся в ванной. Практически спасся бегством.

Под душем он просидел почти час. Слушал себя и много размышлял.

Базз Би всегда жил, как живется, не задаваясь вопросом «А не фигню ли я творю?»

Захотел уйти в Ванденрейх, чтобы ходить строем, жить в казарме и готовиться к войне с шинигами — и ушел.

Решил полезть в гробницу — и полез, заработав седую прядь, которая, впрочем, даже шла ему.

Задумался об ирокезе — и… ладно, это еще будет.

В принципе, Базз Би спокойно принял тот факт, что ему хочется целовать парней. Осталось только решить, что делать с тем, что его тянет к лучшему другу.

Юго, в принципе, подсказал ему выход, который сейчас казался правильным.

Не мечтать. Не думать. Забыть.

И девочку себе найти, наконец. Ну или парня. Может, тогда в башку перестанут лезть опасные мысли.

Базз Би посмотрел на себя в зеркало и кивнул. Да, это должно было помочь.

Но нихрена не помогло. Это выяснилось недели через две, когда незнакомая девушка утянула его за рукав из аудитории и протянула конверт.

— Передадите вашему другу? — застенчиво спросила она, заливаясь краской до самых ушей.

Девчонка была хорошенькая — большеглазая, улыбчивая, с ямочками на щеках и вся в кудряшках. Базз Би хотелось выкинуть ее в Уэко Мундо.

— Сделаю, — улыбнулся он.

Конверт жег ему карман весь день. Он был в цветочках и пах сладкими духами. Базз Би готов был поклясться, что бумажка внутри розовая.

— Держи, я сегодня купидон, — буркнул он, положив его наконец перед Юго. И ушел курить на крышу. В голову лезли разные картинки — ненужные, неправильные и непрошеные. Базз Би чувствовал себя говном. Тогда ему казалось, что паршивей быть не может.

Оказалось — может. На следующий день он увидел Юго и кудрявую на скамеечке в парке. Разумеется, Базз Би ни за кем не следил, просто так совпало, что он был здесь, и они были здесь.

Юго что-то говорил, кудрявая серьезно кивала, а потом они поднялись и пошли к общежитию. Вместе.

Базз Би казалось, что скрип его зубов слышно по всему Ванденрейху. «Ну, а на что ты рассчитывал, идиота кусок? — смеялся в голове внутренний голос. — Что он прочитает твои мысли и тоже станет пидорасом?»

Вернулся он поздно и с порога заявил:

— Если тебе захочется, чтобы я пошел погулял, не стесняйся.

Юго отложил планшет и посмотрел на него круглыми глазами.

— А почему мне должно захотеться, чтобы ты пошел погулял?

— Ну, — Базз Би многозначительно пощелкал пальцами, — любовь, все дела, не на улице же вам обжиматься.

— Обжи… что? Базз, у меня сломался переводчик с твоего языка на человеческий, объясни толком.

— Я про девчонку твою, — выпалил Базз Би, уже начиная заводиться. Ну что за человек, зачем заставляет объяснять очевидные вещи? — Ну, помнишь, ямочки, кудряшки, конверты с фиалками.

— Конверты. — Из глаз Юго наконец пропало озадаченное выражение. — Она не моя девчонка. Просто я решил, что нехорошо оставлять письмо без ответа.

— Вы не встречаетесь? — Внутри все вскипело и осело недоверчивой радостью.

— Нет. Она слишком... — Юго побарабанил пальцами по покрывалу. — Слишком ребенок.

Если бы он тогда спросил: «А какая тебе разница?» — Базз Би все бы ему выложил. А потом долго добирался бы, куда его послали. Но Юго зевнул и снова взял планшет, потеряв интерес к разговору. А Базз Би понял, что, в принципе, ничего не изменилось. Рано или поздно ему придется отдать Юго… кому-нибудь. Не кудрявой, так другой. Достаточно взрослой.

А потом Базз Би начал видеть сны. Не те, от которых просыпаешься на перекрученных простынях, а потом бежишь в душ, а вполне себе обычные. И в этих снах они с Юго были вместе: гуляли по улицам Мира Живых, смеялись, шутили. Все как в жизни, не считая одного момента. В конце Юго-из-сна обязательно обнимал ладонями лицо Базз Би и целовал так, словно пытался заменить воздух в легких своим дыханием.

Просыпался Базз Би от того, что Юго-настоящий тянул его за пятку из-под одеяла и напоминал, что они опаздывают на завтрак.

Иногда после таких пробуждений ему действительно требовался холодный душ.

А еще Базз Би опасался, что однажды перепутает Юго первого и Юго второго и полезет целоваться сам.

Так и жили. Базз Би привычно любовался, как в глазах Юго стынет небо, и напоминал себе, что главное — держать себя в руках. Просто гормоны. Просто возраст такой.

Ни гормоны, ни возраст не отнимут у него лучшего друга.

А недавно ему пришла в голову простая мысль. Лапать и лезть с поцелуями — это совершенно лишнее, но можно же сказать «Ты мне нравишься» и посмотреть на реакцию. А если что, перевести все в шутку.

Именно это Базз Би и решил сделать этим вечером, но когда фильм уже подходил к концу, и на экране забегал Брюс Уиллис с катаной, Юго молча поднялся и вышел.

— Туалет на улице, следующая дверь, — крикнул Базз Би, не поворачивая головы — впереди был его любимый момент. — Ключ у бармена возьми.

На экране Фабиана только что спросила Буча, кто такой Зедд.

— Зедд мертв, детка, — с удовольствием повторил Базз Би вслед за любимым персонажем. — Зедд мертв.

«Криминальное чтиво» он знал наизусть и мог дословно процитировать любой диалог.

Базз Би понял, что Юго нет, когда по черному полю поползли титры.

Нашелся он в соседнем зале. Сидел и бездумно смотрел на чашку, над которой поднимался пар.

Базз Би молча устроился напротив и потянул носом воздух.

— Кофе тут отстой. Они просто зерна в теплой воде полощут. А вот чай можно пить. В чем дело, тебе не понравилось кино?

Острое чувство тревоги вернулось. Юго отказывается от совместных тренировок. Юго выглядит так, будто по ночам вылезает из кровати и бродит по коридорам. Юго завалил зачет и отказывается говорить, почему.

Неизвестность Базз Би ненавидел почти так же, как машины, у которых ломаются тормоза на горной дороге.

— Они слишком много курят и матерятся. — Юго надорвал пакетик с сухими сливками и высыпал в чашку. — И лучше бы ты меня предупредил, что там кого-то насилуют в подвале.

Базз Би чуть не подавился воздухом.

— То есть тебя не смутило, что в первой части парню случайно вышибли мозги? Блин, на прошлой неделе мы вскрывали пустого. Я думал, у тебя нервы покрепче. В подвале-то и не показали толком ничего.

Юго глотнул из чашки, поморщился и отставил ее в сторону. Видимо, сливки положение не спасли.

— Не выношу таких, — с откровенной неприязнью признался он.

— Насильников? Ну да, те мужики больные уроды, но черномазый тоже не корзинка с фруктами.

— Таких, — ожесточенно повторил Юго, и Базз Би понял, что категория гораздо шире. — Это болезнь. Их надо убивать.

— Эй, полегче, Юго, — рассмеялся Базз Би. Пустота в груди росла и ширилась. Вот и стало одной проблемой меньше. Хорошо, что он не начал нести чушь про ресницы и «ты мне нравишься», а то получил бы стрелу между глаз. — Убивать надо пустых и шинигами. А остальные пусть живут, как хотят. Кажется, мы тебе не то настроение создали.

В этот момент с улицы заорали сразу несколько голосов. Базз Би показалось, что он перенесся в реальность своего любимого фильма, и сейчас в бар, размахивая пушками, ворвется та безумная влюбленная парочка из первого эпизода.

Голоса крепли, их становилось все больше и больше, казалось, орала вся улица. Базз Би с Юго обменялись короткими взглядами и почти синхронно отодвинули стулья. На улицу они тоже выскочили практически одновременно — и тут же оказались в центре галдящей и пихающейся толпы. Пришлось даже уцепиться друг за друга, чтобы их не растащило в стороны.

Базз Би задрал голову, увидел то, что висело в серой пустоте, и прошептал — одними губами, голос не слушался:

— Пиздец.

— Пиздец, — тихо согласился Юго — наверное, ухитрился-таки его услышать. Или его эмоции тоже укладывались только в это слово.

Базз Би очень любил здешний снег — он падал с неба красивыми крупными хлопьями, и легко было вообразить, что живешь внутри стеклянного рождественского шара. Но сегодня была хорошая погода — тепло, безветренно, и небо чистое-чистое, без единого облака.

И сейчас в этом чистом небе был отчетливо виден космический корабль, опускающийся на Ванденрейх.

 

Крики стихли через минуту. Горожане молча смотрели в небо, а потом начали неуверенно переговариваться.

— Мы точно все эти видим да?

— …секретный эксперимент правительства.

— Нет, они тут точно что-то добавляют в чай.

— Может, это шинигами? — предположил сосед Базз Би, рыжий паренек, с бешеной скоростью щелкающий камерой. Не иначе как собрался продать снимки в газету.

— Ага, они большие любители летающих тарелок, — отозвался Базз Би, продолжая наблюдать за кораблем. Он видел его несколько сотен раз и точно знал — никакой это не Готей. Это были…

— Двенадцатый отряд, — задумчиво протянул рыжий.

— Эти могут, — уверенно произнесла высокая худая женщина в синем пальто. Наверняка большая специалистка по Двенадцатому отряду. — Я слышала, в прошлом году они почти прорыли тоннель до самого Силберна. А как много нам не рассказывают!

— Ага, а капитан Десятого из крана воду ворует, мы его вчера у себя на кухне застукали, так он через водосток смылся, гад. Вот при Его Величестве такого не было, — громко произнес Базз Би. Дураков и паникеров он не жаловал.

Вокруг заулыбались, рыжий показал Базз Би большой палец. Женщина в синем отвернулась, проворчав что-то про распустившуюся молодежь.

— Глядите, исчезает! — крикнули в толпе.

И корабль именно исчезал — не удалялся в космические дали, не проваливался в гиперпространство, как в сериалах про космос, а выцветал и расплывался. Небо будто поглощало его.

Рыжий успел сделать еще два-три снимка, и оно снова стало пустым и чистым.

— Пойдем, — раздался голос Юго. — Я не знаю, как ты, а я бы сейчас выпил этого мерзкого кофе.

Базз Би разочарованно вдохнул, когда его пальцы соскользнули с локтя.

И конечно, Юго не был бы Юго, если бы у него не нашелся Рациональный Ответ.

— Помнишь, что нам рассказывали про атмосферный купол? — говорил он, задумчиво скручивая и раскручивая салфетку. — Теоретически на него можно транслировать любое изображение. Нам так предновогоднюю речь Хейлица транслировали.

Базз Би, праздновавший Рождество со своим стариком, речи Хейлица не слышал и не сильно по этому поводу убивался. Канцлер ему не нравился. Было в нем что-то очень неприятное, хотя если бы Базз Би спросили, что, он вряд ли сумел бы объяснить.

— Погоди, так ты считаешь, что…

Юго кивнул.

— Кто-то из персонала купола развлекается, вот и все. В это мне верится больше, чем в секретные эксперименты.

— Кто-то, кому зарплата карман тянет? — уточнил Базз Би, грея пальцы о гладкий бок чашки.

В этом самом баре он как-то разговорился с рабочим, обслуживающим купол. Рабочий пил пиво и жаловался на все сразу: стерву подружку, злоебучее начальство и гигантские штрафы по любому поводу. Шутку с кораблем пришлось бы отрабатывать лет десять, по самым скромным подсчетам.

Юго пожал плечами.

— Люди разные. Но я предпочитаю думать, что это шутка со стороны наших, а не внезапный визит капитана Куроцучи, например.

— Скорее Хана Соло и Чубакки, — поправил Базз Би. — И еще двойняшек Скайуокеров.

Юго наморщил лоб.

— Номер отряда какой?

Базз Би расхохотался. Пожалуй, он бы тоже выдумал Юго, если бы того не существовало. Но он был — серьезный и очень любимый.

— Ладно, я нихрена не удивлен, что ты не смотрел «Звездные войны»,— Базз Би отогнал последнюю мысль. — А те парни, что рулят куполом, — как думаешь, они смотрели?

— Вряд ли, — покачал головой Юго. — В Ванденрейхе мало кто увлекается современной генсейской культурой. А теперь выкладывай, к чему был вопрос.

Базз Би еще раз воскресил в памяти корабль. Могло это быть ошибкой? Но нет, все было точно, он будто оказался на съемочной площадке.

— К тому, что мы с тобой видели гребаного «Тысячелетнего сокола».  
Часть 5  
Хейлиц хотел, чтобы он был в хорошем настроении. Хейлиц хотел, чтобы он улыбался. И когда все закончилось, Хашвальту действительно захотелось нарисовать себе кровавую улыбку от уха до уха. Вчера он до последнего надеялся, что попал в одно из генсейских телешоу, о которых рассказывал Базз Би — там людей специально ставили в нелепые и странные ситуации, а потом откуда-то выскакивал ведущий и кричал, что это розыгрыш. Абсурдная надежда, но больше цепляться было не за что.

А потом перед глазами оказались подушка и собственные скрещенные руки, пронзительно белые на фоне темной ткани.

Хашвальт присел на край ванны. Утром, после очередной бессонной ночи, это казалось неплохим выходом. Просто изуродовать себя. Подумаешь, будет носить маску, как Эс с параллельного потока. Не самое страшное, что бывает в жизни.

Если бы еще существовала хоть крохотная вероятность, что Хейлиц не отомстит. Ему, Базз Би, родителям, Бамбиетте, собаке Бамбиетты — любому, кому захочет. Сумасшедшие непредсказуемы.

Хашвальт положил бритву обратно на полку. Нет, благородные квинси так не решают свои проблемы. И он их так решать не будет.

В спальне было тихо. Базз Би вскочил с первыми лучами солнца и умчался на городскую площадь — кибернетики Силберна разработали очередного робота, ВG-чего-то-там и устраивали открытую демонстрацию для горожан.

Хорошо бы на ней присутствовал Хейлиц. И хорошо бы робот свихнулся и пристрелил его, как в фантастических романах.

Хашвальт на площадь не собирался. И вообще не хотел выходить из комнаты. В голове тут же загоралась картинка, как каждый встречный показывает на него пальцем и говорит: «Смотрите, да это же тот парень, который отсасывает канцлеру».

— Мне нужно перечитать кое-какие конспекты, — отмахнулся Хашвальт, когда Базз Би начал настаивать. Почти не соврал — всю эту неделю он бездумно записывал за преподавателем, даже не пытаясь вникнуть в то, что пишет. — А потом я собираюсь навести порядок в вещах.

— В смысле — возвести в абсолют уже имеющийся? — насмешливо уточнил Базз Би, бросив быстрый взгляд на шкаф.

Хашвальт чувствовал, что его недоверие растет, медленно, но непреклонно, и скоро прогремит взрыв. Между ними никогда не было недомолвок.

— Ничего, всегда найдется, что зашить, погладить или сдать в химчистку. Тебе, кстати, тоже не помешало бы перетряхнуть одежду. Твои непарные носки скоро создадут свою цивилизацию.

Думал устыдить — но куда там, это чудо только просияло.

— И я стану богом, ну разве не круто, Юго?

— Шапку надень, чудовище, — Хашвальт закатил глаза, изображая возмущение. Как всегда, улыбка Базза наполняла сердце теплом. Хотелось завернуться в нее как в одеяло и греться.

Его только-только начало отпускать, как Базз все испортил. Притормозил в дверях и поинтересовался, как будто бы между делом, но Хашвальт знал этот тон:

— Слушай, а что ты вчера делал в Силберне?

Вопрос вышиб из груди весь воздух. Хашвальт рванулся к Баззу, ухватил за отворот куртки и втянул обратно в комнату. В голове билась одна мысль: слышал его кто-нибудь в коридоре или нет?

— Следить за мной вздумал? — почти закричал он и поймал взгляд Базза, ползущий по его лицу. Тяжелый и тревожный.

— Меня очень беспокоит все это дерьмо, Юго, — негромко произнес Базз, не пытаясь вырваться. — Ты какой-то сам не свой в последнее время. Дергаешься, нервничаешь, уходишь куда-то по вечерам. И если тебе от этого легче, я за тобой не слежу. Тебя видел один мой знакомый охранник. Внешность у тебя приметная, вот какие дела.

— У тебя только во дворце короля Баррагана нет знакомых, да? — Хашвальт выпустил из пальцев мягкую ткань и отступил. Он ненавидел себя в этот момент. Базз не виноват, что беспокоится. Никто не виноват, кроме Хейлица.

— Точно, — медленно кивнул Базз Би. — И то лишь потому, что я там еще не был пока. Ну так что, Юго? Будешь отвечать?

Невысказанное «…или мне самому выяснить» повисло в воздухе. Хашвальт чувствовал, как тревога прошивает тело от макушки до пяток. Базз Би родился без инстинкта самосохранения. Нетрудно представить, куда он пойдет и что попытается сделать, если услышит правду.

Совсем не хотелось собирать его останки по всей резиденции — чтобы было, что отправить дедушке.

— У меня там личный интерес, — выпалил Хашвальт, сжимая кулаки. — Девушка. Ясно тебе, параноик несчастный?

Базз Би моргнул. Недоверчивый огонек в его глазах поугас, но не до конца — поблескивал еще где-то на дне зрачков. Зато лоб прорезала глубокая морщина. Хашвальт наблюдал такое на тренировке — когда Базз Би до пузырей обжигал руки, осваивая высшие квинси-техники.

— Девушка? — переспросил Базз Би. — Ты из-за нее ходишь как доской пришибленный? Это что там за королева такая?

— Ты хотел знать — теперь знаешь, — резко ответил Хашвальт. Врать оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, пусть даже его ложь была оправданной. — Я не был уверен, что все сложится, а она действительно мне очень нравится. Еще вопросы?

Базз Би примиряющее вскинул руки. Огонек наконец исчез, а вот морщина проступила еще отчетливей.

— Я понял. Познакомишь при случае? Может, у нее есть симпатичная подружка?

У Хашвальта заныло в висках. Ну когда же мироздание решит, что ему и так хватит проблем, и прекратит вываливать новые? Ищи теперь подружку.

— Как-нибудь обязательно, — пообещал он. — Ты меня простил?

Сейчас, когда удалось свернуть этот опасный разговор, на Хашвальта нахлынуло раскаяние. Докатился, кидается на людей. На Базз Би кидается!

— Да я и не обижался, — подмигнул Базз Би, натягивая пониже шапку. — Мы же друзья, Юго. Я пошел, а то все роботы закончатся, а ты передай моей цивилизации, что настало время жертвоприношений. Назначаю тебя гласом божьим.

Хашвальт опустился на разворошенную кровать, прислушиваясь к удаляющимся шагам. Поверил или только сделал вид?

Выбросив из головы затею с бритвой, Хашвальт занялся делами. Написал отцу сообщение, что останется на выходных в общежитии — тот не стал задавать вопросов, только попросил быть на связи. Навел порядок на полках и в тумбочке и сел за конспекты.

Через три минуты понял, что в голове не осело ни единого слова. Через пять — что читает одну и ту же страницу снова и снова.

Через десять в дверь постучали.

Секретарше Хейлица шел бирюзовый цвет, ее глаза казались особенно яркими. Такие девушки должны улыбаться с обложек журналов, а не работать на психопатов.

— Чего он хочет? — Хашвальт мысленно обругал свой голос за то, что тот внезапно стал таким хриплым.

— Вы вчера так быстро ушли, — произнесла она так, словно за что-то извинялась. — Я не успела отдать вам ваш крест квинси.

Хашвальт благодарно кивнул, наматывая на пальцы тонкую цепочку. В другой ситуации он скорей забыл бы голову, чем крест. Удивительно, как быстро меняются приоритеты.

А еще он вспомнил о необходимости задать тот самый вопрос.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Грета, господин Хашвальт, — ответила она, коротко поклонившись. — И я вашим услугам.

Хашвальт смотрел на гладкие светлые волосы и думал, что, развязав мешок с несчастьями, судьба решила-таки сделать ему хоть один подарок.

— Грета, — сказал он, серьезно заглянув ей в глаза, — стань моей девушкой. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. И если у тебя никого нет.

Она вежливо улыбнулась, поправив выбившийся из прически локон.

— У меня никого не может быть. Я же не человек.

— Никогда так про себя не говори, — одернул ее Хашвальт. — И никого не слушай.

Многие чистокровные считали гемиштов — а именно из них состояла большая часть персонала — чем-то вроде говорящей мебели. Но Хашвальт давно понял, что чистотой крови гордятся, когда нет других поводов для гордости.

— Вы не поняли, господин Хашвальт, — мягко поправила его Грета. — Это была не метафора. Посмотрите вот сюда.

Она расстегнула две верхние пуговицы и немного оттянула воротник. Чуть выше ключицы темнело клеймо института кибернетики и серийный номер.

— Так ты андроид? — недоверчиво протянул Хашвальт. Нет, о существовании так называемых «альтернативных людей» он знал, просто не представлял, что они до такой степени похожи на настоящих.

— Модель «Секретарь», — подтвердила Грета. — Названа в честь разработчицы Греты Хашвальт. У меня ее внешность, но вы, наверное, об этом не знаете. По имеющейся у меня информации она не общалась с семьей большую часть жизни.

Бабушку Грету Хашвальт действительно помнил только по рассказам отца. Она была техническим гением, и роботы интересовали ее больше, чем живые люди, а в семейном альбоме не нашлось ни одной ее фотографии.

— Выходит, мы в каком-то смысле родственники? — пошутил Хашвальт. Интересно, какие еще сюрпризы принесет этот день? Базз Би окажется внуком Короля? Жизель смирится с запретом носить платья?

— Боюсь, я ничем не связана с ней, кроме внешности. Но у меня очень много информации о ваших предках. Первый квинси…

— Юго! — со стороны могло показаться, что в комнату ворвалось торнадо, у которого почему-то был очень знакомый голос. — Охренеть, чего я видел-то!

Базз Би вылетел на середину комнату и застыл, будто напоровшись на невидимую стену. Отдышался и продолжил:

— Блин! Вы бы дверь, что ли, закрывали, а?

Хашвальт прикрыл глаза. Ну вот и все, одной проблемой меньше.

— Грета, знакомься, это Базз, бог непарных носков. Базз, это Грета. Я тебе про нее уже рассказывал утром.

— Приятно, — отозвался Базз Би, тут же сделав вид, что жутко заинтересован морозными узорами на окне. — Ну что, бог пойдет испепелит парочку городов с неверными?

— На самом деле, мне давно пора быть на рабочем месте, — быстро ответила Грета. — Рада была познакомиться.

— Ага, — Базз Би посторонился, пропуская ее. И коротко хохотнул, когда дверь закрылась. — Конспекты перечитать, да? Жук ты, Юго. Девчонка супер, но разве она для тебя не старовата?

Хашвальту захотелось нахмуриться и спросить: «Что ты сказал про мою бабушку?» — просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию. Или захотелось бы — неделю назад.

Сейчас у него было только одно желание — чтобы один человек в Силберне споткнулся и сломал себе шею. Или подавился за завтраком.

— Как робот? — поинтересовался он для порядка, пока Базз Би вешал куртку и стягивал свитер. — Не застрелил никого?

— Не застрелил, хотя пушка у него крутая. — Базз Би растянулся на кровати, пружины жалобно скрипнули под это весом. — Говорят, организаторы хотели притащить пустого, а им не разрешили — опасно, да и вообще, дети же смотрят. Думаю,брешут все. Кстати, в газетах опять ни слова про корабль.

Для Хашвальта это не стало сюрпризом. Скорее всего, виновника просто по-тихому уволили, а остальным сделали внушение. Ничего необычного.

— Тогда что тебя так удивило?

Базз Би смотрел в потолок точно так же, как до этого смотрел на окно — словно трещины по углам были каким-то секретным посланием.

— Юго, я ведь не псих, да? — пробормотал он, раскинув руки. — Я просто чертовски харизматичный парень со своими тараканами. Которые, впрочем, тоже чертовски харизматичны. И тем не менее, Юго... Мне кажется, что-то готовится.

— Так-так-так-так-так? — насторожился Хашвальт. Накатившая тревога отвлекала от мыслей о Хейлице, но все равно неприятно отдавалась в затылке.

Базз Би повернул голову.

— Тебе снятся странные сны?

Хашвальт прихватил кружку с остывшим чаем — заварил еще утром и так и не сделал даже глотка — и перебрался на свою кровать. Не орать же через всю комнату.

— После курса лекций про Готей мне пару раз снилось, что я маленькая девочка с розовыми волосами, которая путешествует на плече у здоровенного шинигами, — поделился он. — И если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь об этом, я напишу Жизель любовное письмо от твоего имени.

Девочку с розовыми волосами Базз Би оставил без остроумного комментария — как и обещание написать письмо. И это пугало.

— Нет, другие сны, Юго. В которых ты ходишь и что-то ищешь.

— Такие сны снятся каждому, — осторожно заметил Хашвальт. — Базз Би, давай ближе к делу, или я вылью чай тебе за шиворот.

Базз Би приглашающее оттянул воротник. Скотина.

— Дело в том, Юго, что сегодня на демонстрации я видел одного из Ллойдов. Одного, представляешь! Я-то всегда думал, что у них под одеждой тротиловые ошейники, которые цепляют на преступников — отойдешь на метр от напарника, и бум! Но не суть. Я его окрикнул — кто-то из этих хмырей мне уже неделю торчит учебник по технике Лецт Штиля, подозреваю, что просто посеяли.

— И что, он от тебя убежал?

Базз Би сел, приглаживая лохматые волосы. Его глаза горели лихорадочным блеском, как у путешественника, обнаружившего одновременно Святой Грааль, Атлантиду и Лох-Несское чудовище.

— Сбежал? Нет. Он просто превратился в кого-то другого.  
Часть 6  
Воскресное сообщение от Бамбиеты стало неожиданностью. Как и его содержание.

— Базз Би, ты можешь прийти ко мне домой? Прямо сейчас?

А еще она, кажется, плакала, и это никак не укладывалось в привычную картину мира. Базз Би точно знал, что ведьмы плачут только от злости. Ну, мало ли какие у них в жизни бывают огорчения. Не удалось отравить колодец или навести порчу на всю деревню, Сатана отказался принять душу невинного младенца, черная кошка оказалась крашеной.

Часы высвечивали шесть утра. Соседняя кровать была пустой — Юго ушел еще в пятницу, сначала к своей подружке, а от нее сразу домой. А может, не от нее, а вместе с ней. Может, собрался познакомить ее с родителями. Такие, как Юго, все делали по правилам.

Базз Би старался не думать о том, что через несколько лет его потащат в ювелирную лавку помогать с выбором кольца. Хотя нет. Довериться его вкусу мог только жених, мечтающий, что невеста сбежит из церкви. А не Юго, спускавший всю стипендию на цветы, которые доставляли из Мира Живых по спецзаказу и за бешеные деньги. Со своей блондинкой он встречался по субботам, а с ума начинал сходить еще в пятницу — менялся в лице, не находил себе места, нес какую-то чушь или вообще уходил в себя.

Вот и превращение Ллойда обсуждать не захотел, как и случай с загоревшейся бумагой. Сказал, что Базз Би уже умеет бегать по воздуху и собирать из воздуха лук, а мечтать о дополнительных суперспособностях — это кто-то уже совсем обнаглел. «Ну и иди к меносам, несчастный Ромео», — фыркнул в ответ Базз Би и перестал поднимать эту тему.

А вот наблюдать не перестал.

И пытаться понять, какого хрена происходит вокруг, тоже не перестал.

Базз Би нравилось, когда жизнь подкидывала загадки и приключения, к тому же сейчас они хоть как-то разгоняли тоску.

Он моргнул, собирая себя в кучу. Ладно, к делу.

— Что случилось, ведьма Бамби? К тебе пустой залез?

Некоторое время в трубке молчали. А потом снова раздался тихий голос Бамбиеты:

— Ты можешь прийти и выкинуть Отто? У меня не получится, а отец сегодня дежурит в мастерской.

— Та-ак... — Базз Би выпрыгнул из кровати — это уже было совсем не смешно. — Передай своему приятелю, что у него есть три минуты, чтобы свалить. Потому что жить без яиц можно, но нахрена?

Бамбиетта, конечно, выросла в порядочную стерву, но она была своей стервой. Базз Би уже случалось ломать носы недоумкам, которые никак не хотели понять что «нет», означает «нет», а не «да, конечно, ты можешь потрогать мою грудь».

Из Тени он вывалился, на ходу застегивая брюки. И сразу рявкнул:

— Где?

— В гостиной, — шмыгнула носом Бамбиета, яростно вытирая глаза. Неужели и в самом деле плакала? — На диване. Только осторожно, вдруг оно кусается.

— Э-э-э... — Базз Би заглянул в гостиную, опустил арбалет и взвыл:

— Женщина, да ты издеваешься!

На спинке дивана сидел хорек и грыз резинового цыпленка. Он был похож на маскота футбольной команды, за которую Базз Би играл, когда ходил в обычную, человеческую школу. Только маскот был почище, а у этого в шерсти застряли комья земли.

— Просто жахни по нему чем-нибудь. — Бамбиетта ухватила Базз Би за локоть. — У меня рука не поднимется. Сучка Жизель, я…

— Ты меня позвала, чтобы я пострелял по домашним животным? — грозно перебил Базз Би, стряхнув ее руку. — Бастербейн, а тараканам морду набить не надо? Имей в виду, я ведь серьезно.

— Ты ничего не замечаешь? — дрожащим шепотом спросила Бамбиета. — Он же мертвый.

Базз Би посмотрел на хорька.

Хорек посмотрел на Базз Би и пошевелил усами. В боку у него была рана — даже не рана, а сквозная дыра с обугленными краями. Не хватало только костяной маски, чтобы сойти за маленького пустого.

— Я выпустила Отто побегать, и какие-то уроды решили пострелять по нему из лука, — голос Бамбиетты звучал так, будто она вот-вот опять разревется. — Это было три дня назад.

— Суки, — с чувством ответил Базз Би, неловко погладив ее по голове. — Надеюсь, ты им вломила.

Темные волосы Бамбиетты взметнулись, подчеркивая судорожный кивок. Животных она всегда любила больше, чем людей.

— Мы закопали Отто на заднем дворе, а вечером я рассказала девочкам, Кэндис, Менине, и этому… этой.

— Жизель? — уточнил Базз Би, хотя это было лишним. Второго не определившегося с полом создания в Ванденрейхе не было.

— Ну. А вечером она принесла коробку. Я думала, платье вернула наконец-то. Открываю, а оно как прыгнет! Я никогда в жизни не орала так, как сегодня. Соседи, наверное, с инфарктами попадали.

Базз Би хватило только на короткое «верю». Он бы точно с перепугу разнес весь дом. А может, и весь квартал.

— А ты не думаешь что Жизель просто хочет подружиться? — вполголоса поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как зомби-хорек пытается залезть в напольную вазу с искусственными цветами, забавно дергая хвостом.

— Думаю, если оно так сильно хочет быть девочкой, я ему помогу, — голос Бамбиетты звенел от злости, но рыдать она, кажется, передумала, и это было хорошо. Базз Би понятия не имел, что делать с плачущими женщинами. — Оторву все, что мешает. Пойдем наверх, не могу на это смотреть.

Бастербейны жили в элитном районе, и с балкона открывался красивый вид на Силберн. Базз Би смотрел, как изогнутые шпили пытаются проткнуть небо, и думал, что его жизнь в Ванденрейхе все больше напоминает фильм, снятый каким-то укурком.

— Есть ли шансы, что она нашла здесь старое индийское кладбище?

Он вытащил сигареты и не стал возражать, когда Бамбиетта молча выудила одну.

— Или так, — протянула она, щелкнув зажигалкой, — или мы с тобой оба поехали крышей. Или она вообще штернриттер. Их, правда, перебили всех в первой войне, но я не удивлюсь, если Жизель тоже зомби.

Знакомое слово резануло слух. Цан Ду тоже что-то нес про штернриттеров, но Базз Би тогда не обратил внимания.

— Что за штернриттеры?

— Это же просто сказка для детей. Тебе мама ее не рассказывала?

— Моя мама была химиком, — насмешливо ответил Базз Би. — Я знаю сказку про то, как поспорили валентность серы и валентность азота.

— Я все время забываю, что ты… другой.

— Гемишт, Бастербейн. Я знаю это слово.

— В общем, звучала она как-то так. И было тридцать первых квинси, — с выражением произнесла Бамбиетта. — И поделил император между ними свою душу. И получил каждый из них бесценный дар. И были они самыми сильными, самыми преданными, самыми могущественными. Непонятно только, почему мы войну просрали, если они существовали на самом деле, — сварливо добавила она, начисто смазав торжественность момента.

— Мы не проиграли, балда, — беззлобно фыркнул Базз Би. — Мы отступили. А что, известно, что это были за способности?

Бамбиетта закашлялась.

— Еще раз. Это сказка, которую рассказывают на ночь. Ты что, в Гензеля и Гретель тоже веришь?

— Бастербейн, по твоему дому бегает мертвый хорек, — напомнил Базз Би.

Он уже видел достаточно странного, чтобы во что-то не верить. Ллойды, огонь на кончиках собственных пальцев, «Сокол» этот. Насчет «Сокола» у него даже была теория. В ноябре Базз Би попал в больницу с двусторонним воспалением легким — зато доказал Цан Ду, что жалкая река не преграда для воина Ванденрейха. Его соседом по палате был тихий белобрысый пацан, у которого была какая-то очень неприятная фигня с позвоночником. Он вроде шел по поправку, но ни вставать, ни даже сидеть пока не мог. Хреново, когда из развлечений у тебя только потолок, поэтому перед выпиской Базз Би уболтал врачей и нарисовал на нем космический корабль.

Теперь найти пацана не представлялось возможным — Базз Би не помнил его имени, что-то смешное и короткое. А ведь он даже ходил в больницу и узнал от суровой медсестры, что все, кроме родственников, могут идти лесом.

Базз Би никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что полет «Тысячелетнего сокола» — это своеобразная благодарность. Абсурдного ощущения, но навязчивого.

— Штернриттеры, значит, — он побарабанил пальцами по перилам. — У них же, наверное, были дети?

— Ну, если мы принимаем как факт, что они действительно существовали, то да. — Бамбиетта ежилась от холода. — Люди трахаются, и некоторые из них потом рожают.

— А сколько сейчас в Ванденрейхе благородных семей? — продолжил Базз Би. Сейчас бы здорово пригодилась книжка Юго.

— Точно меньше тридцати. МакЭллоны, Кетниппы, Накк Ла Вары, Ллойды. А, ну и Хашвальты, конечно.

— Бастербейны.

— Ну Бастербейны, — согласилась Бамбиетта. — Базз Би, ты клонишь к тому, что среди нас потомки тех ребят, с которыми император поделился душой? — она рассмеялась и ткнула его в плечо. — Не все благородные были воинами. МакЭллоны вообще торговцы. Менина перед каждой тренировкой делает такое лицо, будто забыла, с какой стороны браться за лук, ты не замечал?

— Нет, — признался Базз Би. — Я обычно смотрю на сиськи.

Дар. Его мысли крутились вокруг этого слова. Он снова был маленьким мальчиком, который смотрел на статую генерала Ямамото и мечтал об огненном мече. И хотя умные люди потом объяснили, что подземные толчки были вызваны нестабильностью Тени, Базз Би знал, что это не так. Плечо горело от прикосновения императора еще несколько дней.

— Ты сейчас кому врешь — мне или себе?

— А? — Базз Би вернулся в реальность. Сбила с мысли, ведьма. — В каком смысле?

— В прямом. На сиськи он смотрит, — захихикала Бамбиета. — Я вижу, куда ты смотришь. Точнее, на кого.

Базз Би отмахнулся. Обсуждать свои душевные привязанности он ни с кем не собирался.

В голове опять кружились обрывки мыслей. Он стоял перед разрезанным на части рисунком и пытался собрать его по-новой. Доставал из коробки кусок за куском и по очереди прикладывал к общему полотну.

Этот?

Этот?

Или этот?

— А что если потомки штернриттеров должны вернуть то, что было дано их предкам? Если император делил душу, он должен как-то получить ее обратно.

Бамбиетта сочувственно поморщилась.

— Юго тебя не бил по голове?

— Не завидуй нашей крепкой мужской дружбе, женщина. — Базз Би взял ее за руку. Он наконец ухватил за хвост нужную мысль. Все же было просто, как апельсин. — Пойдем!

— Куда?

— В гробницу. Зачем гадать, если мы оба знакомы с тем, который все знает наверняка?

* * *

Зал, где несла свою вахту Элитная стража, уже не казался таким бесконечно огромным, но духовная сила давила на макушку так же, как в детстве.

Их не выгнали, хотя, услышав шаги, капитан Валькирия сначала прорычал:

— А ну иди отсюда, сказал же — нет, — и только потом повернул голову и расплылся в улыбке. — А, это вы, детишки. Какими судьбами?

Базз был уверен, что для этого бессмертного великана они останутся детишками, даже когда впадут в маразм и перестанут узнавать правнуков.

— Мы хотим знать про штернриттеров. — Базз вскинул подбородок. Бамбиетта, правда, сразу предупредила, что идет только потому, что не хочет оставаться в одном доме с зомби-хорьком, но Базз нутром чуял — врет. — Ты ведь был с императором в первой войне. Значит, должен был знать их всех.

— Ишь ты. — В прорезях маски Валькирии вспыхнуло белое пламя. Он опустился на каменные ступени. — Ну спрашивайте.

Базз Би подумал и сел рядом, Бамбиетта примостилась вплотную к нему. Со стороны они, должно быть, выглядели, как дети, которые пришли за сказками.

— Ну, с потомками ты, положим, перемудрил, — сказал Валькирия, когда Базз Би изложил свою версию. — Это квинси можно стать, просто родившись в нужной семье, а штернриттером — нет. Тут все как положено — отдаешь кусок души и взамен получаешь силу, которой нет ни у кого другого. Но суть ухвачена верно. Саркофаг собирает души, и когда их наберется достаточно, император вернется и займет свой трон.

— Достаточно, — у Базз Би защекотало в горле, — это сколько?

Валькирия пожал мощными плечами.

— Ну, парень, кто ж тебе скажет. Достаточно — это достаточно. Еще и не каждая душа подойдет. Его Величество отличался разборчивостью. Недаром штернриттеров всегда было тридцать, ну или чуть больше. Думаете, желающих не хватало?

Бамбиета резко встала, пытаясь натянуть пониже слишком короткую юбку.

— Во-первых, меня, конечно, волнует будущее Ванденрейха, но я никому не собиралась предлагать свою душу. Во-вторых, к саркофагу подходил только Базз.

Она с вызовом посмотрела на Валькирию. Именно так смотрел бы ребенок, уверяющий всех, что не верит в буку, но все равно подпирающий стулом дверцу платяного шкафа — на всякий случай.

Валькирию, впрочем, ничуть не смутил такой взрыв негодования.

— Предлагала или не предлагала, это, на самом деле, второй вопрос. Если император тебя выбрал, ты скоро об этом узнаешь. Если нет, — он развел руками, — живи себе.

— Да вы все психи. — Бамбиетта отвернулась и побрела к выходу. — Все.

Базз Би за ней не пошел. Не маленькая, сама найдет дорогу. И потом — он еще узнал не все, что хотел.

— А ты, оказывается, дотошный, — произнес Валькирия словно в ответ на его мысли.

Базз Би не стал уточнять, откуда на самом растут ноги у его дотошности.

— И что, теперь ты назовешь меня сынком, похлопаешь по плечу и скажешь, что в мои годы ты был таким же?

— Да упаси Яхве, — захохотал Валькирия. — Если не убьешься в ближайшие пять лет, то станешь хорошим рыцарем.

— Рыцарем горелой бумаги? — слегка обиженно уточнил Базз Би. Если он и в самом деле получил какой-то дар, то ему давно пора проявить себя несколько… посолиднее. Способность прикуривать от указательного пальца могла бы сделать Базз Би королем вечеринок, но для будущей войны не годилась.

— Шинигами подчиняют себе банкай десятилетиями, слышал про такое? — неодобрительно сказал Валькирия, ткнув его кулаком в плечо. — А тебе, значит, подавай все готовое?

Базз Би втянул воздух, растирая ушибленное место.

— Хотя бы подскажи, с чего начать.

Валькирия окинул его пристальным взглядом. Базз Би подобрался, ожидая услышать о многочасовых изнурительных тренировках, медитации под водопадом и даже паломничестве в сердце Уэко Мундо.

— Ты убивать-то хочешь?— по простому спросил Валькирия.

— Конечно, — не задумываясь, ответил Базз Би. — Особенно костяных тварей, которые жрут все, что не приколочено.

Опять вспомнилась та девчонка в машине. Сейчас, наверное, бегает по Руконгаю, а могла бы пожить еще в нормальном мире, где не надо драться за глоток воды.

— Пустые не считаются, — тут же осадил его Валькирия. — Желание истребить их — это наш инстинкт. Есть ли кто-то, кого ты хочешь убить настолько сильно, что готов ради этого на все? Шинигами, человек, квинси — неважно.

Базз Би задумался. Вспомнились собственные слова о том, что не все шинигами мудаки. И обещание никогда не выносить эти слова за пределы комнаты.

— Ладно, будем считать, я понял, — буркнул он. — Спасибо.

— Обращайся, — добродушно предложил Валькирия. — Если что, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Базз Би помахал рукой Бамбиетте, бродившей в дальнем углу зала. Она делала вид, что рассматривает узоры на колонне, а на деле же пыталась заглянуть под капюшон парящей рядом Перниды. Базз Би точно это знал, он сам один раз пытался провернуть такой трюк, но так нихрена и не увидел — только сплошную черноту и две ярких точки. Разговаривать Пернида тоже не умела — или не хотела.

— И кстати, — снова заговорил Валькирия, — передавай своему другу поздравления от старика капитана. Он сегодня не захотел со мной разговаривать, но я не обижаюсь. Эти Хашвальты все одинаковые — обращаются со словами так, будто те сделаны из золота.

Базз Би успел подумать, что многое бы отдал, чтобы, покоптив небо две с лишним тысячи лет, превратиться в такого старика, как Валькирия — марвеловский Тор удавился бы от зависти, глядя на эти мышцы.

А потом до него дошло.

— Юго тоже сюда приходил? Когда?

Валькирия погладил подбородок.

— Два часа назад, может, три. Тут сложно следить за временем, сам понимаешь.

Базз Би не понимал ничего. Два часа назад было шесть утра — он помнил цифры на будильнике. И Юго полагалось дрыхнуть дома.

— Так, я не расслышал, — Базз Би потер лицо ладонью. — С чем, говорите, я должен поздравить своего друга?

Кто знает, может, они с блондинкой пришли дать клятву верности над саркофагом. Влюбленные парочки еще и не так чудят.

— Это уж тебе видней. Но раз канцлер всюду таскает его с собой, значит, получил какую-то хорошую должность. Как и положено Хашвальту.

— Ага, — кивнул Базз Би. Упоминание о канцлере воткнулось между ребер, как метко брошенный нож, и там застряло. — Мне точно видней.  
Часть 7  
По субботам Хейлиц всегда отпускал слуг, и от этого его покои казались заброшенным королевством. Хашвальту приходилось то и дело напоминать себе, что где-то за стеной — город, полный счастливых людей, которые могут ходить куда захотят, делать что хотят, говорить с кем хотят.

— Знаешь, а ведь это даже мило, — Хейлиц, уже полностью одетый, стоял рядом с кроватью и накручивал его волосы на свои пальцы. Неспешно, словно капризная светская дама, примеряющая бриллиантовые кольца.

Хашвальт лежал на широкой кровати и думал, что когда все кончится, он первым делом пойдет и побреется налысо. И возможно, станет монахом. У родителей есть один внук, вот и хватит.

Монастырей в Ванденрейхе не было, только католический храм, но Хашвальт готов был сам таскать кирпичи и замешивать строительный раствор.

Рука в волосах напряглась — от Хашвальта ждали какой-то реакции.

Это было одной из сложностей общения с Хейлицем. Никогда нельзя было угадать, к кому он обращается — к собеседнику или к голосам в своей голове. Второй вариант был предпочтительней, но в последнее время чаще выпадал первый.

— Что мило? — бесцветно уточнил Хашвальт, оглядывая спальню. Милыми казались две вещи — дверь, в которую можно будет выйти, когда Хейлиц оставит в покое его волосы и мозги, и узор на потолке. Тот вообще был как родной — закрывать глаза во время секса было нельзя.

— Что ты никогда не забываешь о цветах для моей милой Греты. Кстати, ты знаешь, что андроиды не чувствуют запахов?

Хашвальт знал, если бы не запрет убивать квинси, намертво вшитый в операционную систему, милая Грета давно прикончила бы своего хозяина. Она сама как-то призналась.

— Хотите, чтобы я и вам приносил цветы? — искренне предложил он.

Мало ли на свете ядовитых растений. А еще можно взять обычные розы и намазать шипы чем-нибудь. Спрятать в бутон ампулу и украдкой подлить куда-нибудь ее содержимое.

У Хашвальта вошло в привычку убивать Хейлица каждую субботу.

Ни один вариант не годился в реальности, но останавливаться Хашвальт не собирался. Это было его маленьким хобби. Иногда, сбрасывая воображаемого Хейлица в яму с пустыми или заливая ему в горло кислоту, он слышал странный звук, отдаленно напоминающий звон цепей. Первое время его удавалось списывать на галлюцинации. Но звук никогда не пропадал. Наоборот, становился громче и отчетливей. Пару раз Хашвальт даже оборачивался, разыскивая его источник. Вернее, задирал голову к потолку, потому что обычно звук доносился откуда — и конечно, ничего не видел. Только один раз почудилось что-то, напоминающее блеск металла.

Надвигающееся безумие принимало какую-то очень странную форму.

— Скажи мне, этот твой театр одного актера… — Хейлиц, до отвращения живой и реальный, приподнял его голову за подбородок, погладил губы. — Он для всех твоих друзей или только для одного?

— Какой театр? — нахмурился Хашвальт. Он вообще плохо соображал в этих покоях, рядом с этим человеком, словно его присутствие путало все мысли.

— Ты знаешь какой, — в голосе Хейлица пророкотала гроза, пока еще далекая. Хашвальт уже научился различать такие вещи. — Не испытывай мое терпение.

Понимание пришло вместе с подступающей паникой. Вот оно что — Хейлиц ревновал. То есть, не ревновал, конечно, вряд ли он такое умел, а беспокоился за свое имущество. Но это не делало ситуацию менее опасной.

Хашвальт пожал плечами, стараясь выглядеть беззаботным, хотя слова Хейлица отозвались в груди бешеным стуком сердца.

— Базз Би спрашивал, зачем я хожу в Силберн. Да, мы неплохо общаемся и и вообще-то живем в одной комнате. Что я, по-вашему, должен был ответить?

— Правду. Что ты любишь своего канцлера, мой милый Юго.

Хашвальт потянул носом воздух — но ничем, кроме табака, в кабинете не пахло — и скривился.

— Я скальпель капитана Куроцучи люблю больше, чем своего канцлера. — Он отвернулся, даже не пытаясь замаскировать отвращение. Зачем, если все равно не получится?

На плечи угрожающе надавила знакомая реяцу.

— Я не делаю тебе больно только потому, что люблю все красивое, но я могу передумать, — напомнил Хейлиц. — А сейчас повернись. Мы разговариваем.

Хашвальт коротко и зло улыбнулся — можно подумать, его сильно волновала перспектива стать чуть мене красивым — и неохотно послушался. В темноте лицо Хейлица казалось расплывчатым белым пятном, на котором выделялись равнодушные серые глаза.

— Для простого друга он проявляет много интереса к тому, как ты проводишь свое свободное время, — продолжил тот.

— Говорят, в Ванденрейхе еще есть мужчины, которым нравятся женщины, — огрызнулся Хашвальт. — Думаете, врут?

Можно было ответить и полюбезнее, а то и придумать Базз Би несуществующую подружку, чтобы наверняка. Но Хашвальт был уверен, что любую информацию проверят. И потом — он устал. Устал бояться, изворачиваться и врать.

Устал от того, что извращенцы вроде Хейлица всех меряют по себе.

Интересно, что он себе навоображал про Базз Би, что так разволновался?

Хейлиц опустился на кровать. Мундир ему шел, да и внешность не вызывала отвращения — если не знать, что за ней скрывается. Хашвальт отстраненно подумал, что наверняка нашелся бы кто-то, кто лег бы в эту постель просто так, без угроз и принуждения.

Но это было неинтересно.

— Знаешь, — шепнул Хейлиц, наклоняясь ближе. Дыхание обожгло шею, заставив дернуться, — я ведь храню в памяти каждую твою дерзость, Юграм. Когда ты сломаешься окончательно, я буду перебирать эти воспоминания, как реликвии. Это очень возбуждающее занятие.

— Вы псих, — выдавил из себя Хашвальт. Снова Юграм. Куда лучше, чем «милый Юго», которое хотелось немедленно затолкать обратно в горло Хейлицу.

— Может быть, Ванденрейх заслужил именно такого бога?

— Вы так и скажете императору, когда придет время слезать с трона? — Хашвальт не сумел сдержать улыбку. Бог, ну надо же. На следующей неделе, наверное, объявит себя Королем Душ.

Он был готов к любой реакции: его ударят, его выставят в коридор голым, его придушат реяцу, но вышло иначе.

— А почему бы и нет? — Хейлиц встал, и перед ним, чавкнув, раскрылась Тень. — Одевайся и пойдем.

Сначала Хашвальт расслышал и воспринял только разрешение одеться — именно об этом он мечтал последние четыре часа. А потом до него дошло все остальное.

— Куда пойдем? — запоздало спросил он, растерянно застыв с рубашкой в руках.

Хейлиц усмехнулся и ответил:

— Ты хочешь увидеть Яхве? Очень хорошо. А я хочу тебе его показать.

Капитан Валькирия кивнул Хашвальту, как старому знакомому, но тот отвернулся и шагнул в темноту вслед за канцлером. Нехорошо, конечно, получилось. Некрасиво.

Ничего, он всегда успеет извиниться.

Зал памяти остался таким же, каким Хашвальт его помнил, разве что барельеф с крылатыми квинси почти полностью затянуло лозой. Рядом со статуей генерала Ямамото до сих пор валялись оборванные, уже иссохшие стебли. Наклонившись, чтобы их подобрать, Хашвальт ощутил острую тоску. Подумать только, были времена, когда его волновали только безумный сосед по комнате и его неумная тяга к приключениям.

Хейлиц уверенно пересек зал, ни разу не обернувшись, и скрылся в усыпальнице. Хашвальт собрал останки лозы в аккуратную кучу — заберет на обратном пути— и поспешил за ним. Что бы ни нашептали Хейлицу голоса в голове, это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Первое, что бросилось в глаза — буквы на камнях вокруг саркофага. Хашвальт точно знал, что раньше их не было — это место навсегда отпечаталось в его памяти, да и Базз Би повесил одну из тех фотографий над письменным столом.

Хашвальт вгляделся, пытаясь понять, формируют ли буквы какое-то слово, но они просто шли друг за другом без всякой логики. H, В, E, Z, следом Y — почему-то два раза.

Казалось, что гробницу посетили какие-то очень странные вандалы или…

Голос Хейлица перебил его мысли:

— Смотри. Сейчас покажу фокус. — Он нажал на неприметный выступ на стене, и давление духовной силы вдруг исчезло. Хашвальт машинально расправил плечи и вдохнул полной грудью, а потом удивленно огляделся по сторонам .

— Что вы сделали?

— Всего лишь отключил генератор, — загадочно ответил Хейлиц. — Но это был первый фокус. А сейчас будет второй.

Он шагнул к саркофагу, и Хашвальт машинально кинулся наперерез. В этот раз он бы точно ударил, без оглядки на семью, друзей и себя, но горло предупреждающе сжал невидимый ошейник, а руки прижало к телу. Оставалось только давиться воздухом и наблюдать, как медленно отъезжает в сторону крышка саркофага.

— Подойди, — мягко позвал Хейлиц, когда стих скрежет камней, и Хашвальт помертвел. Он бы скорее прыгнул в пропасть, чем приблизился сейчас к саркофагу.

Но вокруг, как назло, не было ни одной подходящей пропасти.

— Вы... — голос послушался не сразу. — Вы что вообще делаете? Это даже для вас слишком!

— Подойди, — повторил Хейлиц уже жестче. — Или тебя тащить за шиворот, как капризного ребенка?

И Хашвальт подошел. Вернее, не так. Мозг отдавал приказы, мышцы толкали тело вперед, а сам он в процессе не участвовал. Он встал рядом с Хейлицем и заглянул в саркофаг, готовясь в любую секунду обратиться в горсть благородного пепла.

Через несколько ударов сердца ему пришлось напомнить себе о необходимости дышать.

Саркофаг был пуст.

Воздух стал густым и тяжелым и неохотно проталкивался в легкие, в голове шумело. Хашвальту казалось, что он действительно шагнул в пропасть, ну или по крайней мере свалился с лестницы и здорово повредил голову. Вот и мерещится всякая ерунда.

Например, что вся усыпальница — одна большая подделка, и императора в ней нет.

Что его вообще нигде нет.

Хашвальт попытался отмахнуться от этой мысли, но она ядовитым туманом заполнила все сознание.

Хейлиц смотрел из-за под густой челки остро и внимательно.

— Даже жаль, что здесь нет скульптора, — заметил он. — Выражение твоего лица стоит того, чтобы увековечить его в камне.

— Где Его Величество? — Хашвальту даже удалось не споткнуться ни на одном слове. Какая-то часть его сознания понимала, что спрашивать такое все равно что кричать товарищу, которого пожевали пустые: «Эй, ты в порядке?»

Хейлиц прислонился спиной к каменному коробу и сложил руки на животе.

— Там, где и полагается быть мертвым богам, — снисходительно улыбнулся он. — В сердцах своей паствы. Он погиб после столкновения с огненным банкаем Ямамото. А мой предшественник решил — простые квинси не должны узнать, что они осиротевший народ, лишившийся бога. По его приказу построили гробницу, придумали пророчество о короле, который обязательно вернется через тысячу лет. А капитану Валькирии было велено иногда пускать сюда любопытных. Чтобы побродили, ощутили духовную силу и рассказали остальным, что они практически видели императора. Ну, про это ты и сам в курсе.

Хашвальт не ответил. Он вспоминал, какое лицо было у Базз Би, когда тот рассказывал про схватившую его невидимую руку. Но Хейлицу, похоже, не нужна была никакая реакция.

— Людям нужны не боги и не чудеса, — сказал он. — Им нужна вера в то, что за ними кто-то присматривает.

— А почему этот саркофаг полый? Взяли бы кусок камня.

Хашвальту не интересно было услышать ответ, но хотелось забить пустоту в голове какой-нибудь информацией, любой.

— Ах, это... — Хейлиц снова что-то нажал, и крышка поползла назад, дюйм за дюймом скрывая пустое нутро. — У человека, проектировавшего гробницу, была безумная идея положить сюда муляж. К счастью, ее никто не поддержал. Если у тебя есть еще вопросы, не стесняйся.

Хашвальт покачал головой. Усыпальница медленно вращалась вокруг, и было непонятно, где право, где лево, где пол, а где потолок.

— Правда? — Хейлиц оказался рядом и уже привычным жестом потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. — И тебе не интересно, зачем я все это рассказываю?

— Потому что вы садист, и в мозгах у вас пена, — уверенно ответил Хашвальт. — Или возможны другие варианты?

В том, что Хейлиц сейчас расскажет свою версию, он даже не сомневался и готовился пропустить мимо ушей очередной бред.

— Уверен, что ты ждал его возвращения, как никто другой в Ванденрейхе. А теперь, когда ты знаешь правду — привыкай. Привыкай, что твой Яхве — это я. Так будет гораздо проще.

Хейлиц отпустил его и вышел. Хашвальт замер, дожидаясь, пока стихнут его шаги. Прошло две или три минуты, и реальность снова обрела четкие контуры.

Уже в дверях его будто кто-то толкнул в спину. Хашвальт обернулся и зачем-то посмотрел на пол.

На камнях появилась еще одна буква.

Буква «А».

 

Дома в таком состоянии появляться не стоило, поэтому Хашвальт просто гулял до позднего вечера, пока им не заинтересовался патруль. Неодобрительное «Что, парень, был веселый вечер?» каким-то образом пробилось сквозь окутавший мозги туман, заставило подняться со скамейки в парке и побрести к общежитию.

Там он долго бродил по этажам в поисках нужной комнаты, а потом ковырялся ключом в замке, пока ему не открыли.

— Что? — вскинулся Хашвальт в ответ на знакомое «Эй, Юго».

Базз Би смерил его внимательным взглядом и изменился в лице.

— Лечь тебе надо, вот что. Давай-ка, шагай.

Очень скоро под головой оказалась подушка, а сверху опустилось что-то легкое и мягкое. Хашвальт вздохнул от удовольствия, а когда на лоб легла горячая ладонь, нашарил ее и тихонько сжал.

И все почему-то стало хорошо.  
Часть 8  
Утро выдалось на редкость неприятным. Сначала над ухом привычно затрезвонил будильник. У Базз Би была теория, что в эти хреновы машинки вселяются души, для которых не нашлось места даже в аду.

— Юго, — пробормотал он, поворачивая подушку прохладной стороной, — заткни этого сукиного сына, а?

Это тоже было частью утреннего ритуала. Юго всегда поднимался первым, выключал будильник, уносился в ванную, а потом стягивал одеяло с сопротивляющегося Базз Би. В особо тяжелых случаях обливал его холодной водой или щекотал за пятки. Иногда его удавалось огреть подушкой.

Сегодня все пошло не так. Будильник разрывался минуту, вторую, третью, мерзкие звуки заполнили весь мир. Базз Би разлепил глаза. И вспомнил: мертвый хорек, короткий яростный спор с Бамбиеттой, Валькирия со своими поздравлениями. Да, день вчера выдался сумасшедший, хотя до того, проведенного в карцере, пожалуй, не дотягивал.

Юго с отрешенным лицом сидел на разворошенной кровати. Он напоминал человека, который пришел в себя после автокатастрофы и обнаружил, что не может вспомнить своего имени.

И Базз Би испугался.

Сильнее, чем испугался вчера, раздевая и укладывая в постель безучастное тело.

И даже сильнее, чем девять лет назад, когда Тень слизнула его с сиденья падающей в пропасть машины и выплюнула перед дедушкиным домом, в сотнях миль от того шоссе. Гораздо позже вербовщик Ванденрейха объяснил, что именно страх смерти уберег Базз Би— силы квинси пробудились, почувствовав опасность для хозяина. И что единственным в мире гемиштом, способным вот так запросто перемещаться в Тени, заинтересовались в академии.

Базз Би никогда не жалел о своем выборе. Ванденрейх помог забыть прошлое и добавил в жизнь новых красок. Ванденрейх дал единственного друга, за которого Базз Би собирался держаться так крепко, как только может.

— Эй, что с лицом? — он смахнул будильник с тумбочки, тот издал последнюю трель и замолк, кажется, навсегда. — Плохой сон приснился?

— Наверное, еще не проснулся. — Юго отбросил назад спутанные волосы. Синяки на поллица и воспаленные глаза кричали о том, что после отбоя он сбежал, нашел бар, где наливают даже курсантам, и хорошенько там оттянулся. Только вот Базз Би сам лег под утро и знал, что это нихрена не так.

И что Юго действительно еще не проснулся.

— Хорошо вчера провел время? — беззаботно поинтересовался Базз Би, прикрывая ладонью зевок. — Я вот, кажется, пропустил вчера свои пятьдесят отжиманий.

— Обычно, — ответил Юго.

— С бло… с Гретой все хорошо?

— Да.

— Дома успел побывать?

— Да.

— И с капитаном Валькирией не поздоровался.

— Да… — Юго вздрогнул и развернулся всем корпусом. Синяки проступили еще ярче, сейчас они казались двумя черными провалами. — Базз Би!

— Что? — Базз Би спокойно встретил его взгляд, хотя внутри все кипело и плавилось. Не от злости на Юго, а от того, что Валькирия не пошутил. Какая-то часть Базз Би все еще на это надеялась.

— Это сейчас было нечестно, знаешь, — укоризненно ответил Юго. Отрицать ничего не стал — и правильно. Базз Би сейчас за себя не отвечал.

— И с кого я только беру пример? — холодно ответил он. — Ты-то у нас в последнее время сама честность и открытость.

— Я тебе ничего не должен, — четко произнес Юго, только смотрел почему-то не на Базз Би, а на свои руки, расслабленно лежащие на коленях. — И будь добр не лезть в мою жизнь.

— Или что? — выкрикнул Базз Би. В груди расползалась черная дыра, еще немного — и он обрастет костью и пойдет жрать сокурсников. — Ну, дай мне в морду. А потом я тебе — может, мозги на место встанут.

— Или ты мне больше не друг, — спокойно закончил Юго, и его тряхнуло, словно к кровати подключили электричество. Раз, другой, третий.

Базз Би потребовалась секунда, чтобы перебраться с одной кровати на другую, но за эту секунду желание врезать превратилось в желание обнять и прижать к себе. Сейчас он даже не заботился, как его воспримут.

Юго обнял его в ответ — обеими руками, как ребенок, которому приснился страшный сон, и ткнулся лбом в плечо. Базз Би неловко погладил его по спутанным волосам и зачастил:

— Обещаю, что не буду тебя ни о чем спрашивать, обещаю, что выкину все свои непарные носки, обещаю, что посажу фиалки в лесу меносов, обещаю… Что мне еще пообещать, Юго, чтобы ты так не смотрел?

Вместо ответа Юго слегка отстранился и провел ладонью по его торсу — от ключиц до резинки пижамных штанов. Потрогал лоб, шею, плечи — последовательно и сосредоточенно, как доктор на медосмотре. В другой ситуации у Базз Би отшибло бы дыхание, а сейчас он просто наблюдал и не понимал ни черта.

— Ты очень горячий, — озадаченно сказал Юго, убрав наконец руку. — Везде.

— Правда, что ли? — Базз Би недоверчиво прислушался к своему телу. Жара он не чувствовал, даже наоборот — босые пятки щекотал сквозняк.

Юго кивнул, тревожно заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Я будто нагретый солнцем камень трогаю. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

«А ты?» — вопрос был нелепый, и Базз Би хватило ума его не озвучивать.

Он не будет больше разговаривать, он будет делать. Если понадобится, пойдет прямо к Хейлицу и спросит, какого хрена. И хорошо бы ему оказаться непричастным — хотя в этот вариант Базз Би верил все меньше и меньше. В последнее время в жизни Юго было слишком много Хейлица.

Оставалось только выяснить, что ему надо.

— На занятия идем? — осторожно спросил Базз Би. — Или хочешь пойти куда-нибудь еще?

В голову пришла дурная мысль — схватить Юго в охапку и уволочь куда-нибудь. Хотя бы в Мир Живых — а что, старик их точно не выкинет. И пусть исключают из Академии за прогулы, пусть, ради бога, делают все, что хотят.

Вспомнился визит в тату-салон. Мужик, который набивал дракона, уважительно посмотрел на эскиз и спросил, где Базз Би научился рисовать. А вместе с инструкцией по уходу сунул свою визитку и велел звонить, если потребуется работа. Визитку Базз Би, конечно же, пролюбил тем же вечером. Но адрес салона помнил и имя того мужика тоже.

Может, так и надо было поступить? Забрать свое и свалить из Ванденрейха.

— На занятия, — Юго сам решил этот вопрос, отстранив его руки. — И спасибо.

Перед тем как встать, он прижался и длинно выдохнул в шею — Базз Би словно ударили под дых.

«А я еще ничего не сделал».

Эти слова он тоже не произнес вслух.

Свое независимое расследование Базз Би собирался начать прямо сегодня — для начала поговорить с Гретой, а по результатам уже решить, нуждается Ванденрейх в государственном перевороте или еще нет. И весьма смутно представлял, как собирается его осуществить, если решит, что нужда все-таки есть.

Но в планы опять вмешался случай. В коридоре Базз Би встретил Цан Ду. И конечно, пробежал бы мимо, ограничившись коротким «привет», если бы не одно серьезное но.

Цан Ду упорно пытался пройти сквозь стену, хотя дверь была в двух шагах.

Базз Би развернул его за плечи и выругался, встретив совершенно пустой взгляд.

— Эй, Цан Ду-сан, ты сейчас где? Сидишь на вершине горы и говоришь о смысле жизни с каким-нибудь дедушкой в белом?

Цан Ду не отзывался, только голова дергалась взад-вперед.

До медицинского отсека было рукой подать, но Базз Би даже не рассматривал этот вариант,

Если Цан Ду действительно покурил что-то с горя, то простым исключением из академии он не отделается. И в Ягдарми попадет разве что в качестве приманки для пустых. В Ванденрейхе очень не любили наркотики и крайне серьезно относились к чистоте генофонда.

Базз Би тяжело вздохнул — впереди маячил еще один интересный вечер. Лучше бы они тогда выпили.

Распахнув пинком дверь, он без церемоний потащил Цан Ду в ванную и сунул под холодную воду. Через несколько минут тот судорожно закашлял и вырвался.

— Полегчало? — заботливо поинтересовался Базз Би, швыряя ему полотенце. — Придурок, ты бы еще на городской площади накурился.

— Я знаю, на что это похоже, — усмехнулся Цан Ду, отжимая волосы над раковиной. — Но вынужден тебя разочаровать — я всего лишь ходил к саркофагу. В этот раз идиот соизволил меня пустить.

Валькирия, понял Базз Би. Так вот на кого он вчера ругался.

— Как ты с ним договорился вообще?

— Я не договаривался, — Цан Ду отстранил Базз Би и вернулся в комнату. — В первый раз он заявил, что я слишком слаб, и саркофаг вытянет из меня жизнь. В следующие три вообще отказался разговаривать. В четвертый я принес кислоту и сказал, что выпью ее прямо у него на глазах.

— И что — выпил бы? — недоверчиво присвистнул Базз Би.

— Пришлось бы, — Цан Ду недовольно поджал губы. — Хотя подкрашенная вода вредна для здоровья.

— Да, ты в жизни своего не упустишь, — признал Базз Би. — Слушай, я бы с радостью с тобой потрепался, спросил, какой у тебя дар, обменялся впечатлениями и все такое, но извини, башка забита другим. Если надо прийти в себя, наша комната в твоем распоряжении — Юго на тренировке, а я вернусь только вечером. Шнапс в шкафу, на нижней полке, завернут в…

— Неприятности? — негромко перебил Цан Ду, расстегивая мокрый мундир.

Базз Би шумно перевел дыхание и уткнулся лбом в дверной косяк.

— Нет, неприятности не в шкафу. Они в Силберне, на третьем этаже окопались. Слушай, мне правда надо...

Его опять перебили:  
— У тебя проблемы с канцлером Хейлицем?

— Пока нет. Но у канцлера Хейлица будут проблемы со мной, если он не отвяжется от Юго, — признался Базз Би.

— А у Хашвальта что?

— Да если бы я знал! — Базз Би ударил кулаком по стене. — Он молчит все время, и глаза стеклянные! Я не знаю, что думать, девчонку они не поделили, что ли?

— Курсант и первое лицо в государстве не поделили девчонку, — от тона Цан Ду немедленно заныли зубы — и при этом он успокаивал, вот такой парадокс. — На случай, если ты решил написать роман и перебираешь сюжеты, имей в виду, что первый же издатель тебя пристрелит.

Базз Би невесело рассмеялся. Дурь, конечно, он сам понимал, что дурь, просто не знал, за какую еще версию цепляться.

— Ну, она красотка, эта Грета, — признал он, воскрешая в памяти гладкие светлые волосы и длинные ноги. Базз Би и сам бы влюбился в такую принцессу. Но у него уже был Юго.

Цан Ду некоторое время пристально вглядывался ему в глаза, а потом уточнил:

— Так мы говорим про робота или про девушку?

— Про Грету, — сказал Базз Би, стараясь погасить раздражение. — Блондинку с пучком. Она же на всех мероприятиях торчит за плечом Хейлица. Цан Ду, ты чего, не помнишь ее, что ли?

Цан Ду глубоко вздохнул и прикрыл глаза. Вид у него был слегка виноватый, и это событие определенно стоило того, чтобы где-то его зафиксировать.

— Я забыл, что эта информация не для всех. Нехорошо получилось.

— Говори, раз начал, — севшим голосом потребовал Баз Би. В груди заворочалось предчувствие чего-то очень страшного. И опять проснулись огненные змеи.

Цан Ду посмотрел цепко и почему-то с жалостью. Будто он только что узнал, что у Базз Би погиб близкий родственник, и никак не мог найти слова, чтобы сообщить об этом.

— В прошлом году меня распределили на практику в институт кибернетики. Я несколько раз видел эту Грету, она приходила на техосмотр. Довольно неприятное зрелище, — Цан Ду помолчал немного и добавил: — Можешь сразу сбрасывать со счетов вариант с девушкой. У этих киборгов нет половых органов. Канцлер у нас за нравственность и семейные ценности. Правда, своей семьи у него почему-то нет.

Базз Би перестал ощущать свое тело.

Он был куклой — набитой ватой, бесполезной, безмозглой куклой, это единственное объяснение. Потому что только существо без мозга могло так долго не замечать очевидного.

Хотелось что-то сказать, выругаться, просто заорать, но голос не слушался, а в горло будто затолкали весь песок Уэко Мундо.

Перед глазами мелькали образы: Юго просит выпивку, Юго заваливает экзамен, Юго отворачивается от экрана и уходит, когда Марселласа Уолесса тащат в подвал, Юго уходит в Силберн каждую субботу и остается там на ночь… у кого?

Базз Би мутило, раскаленный воздух драл кожу, сердце стучало как бешеное, гоняя по венам кипящую кровь. Был в Мире Живых один парень, который рассказывал, что Земля вертится — но не в то время и не тем людям. Его привязали к столбу, обложили хворостом и сожгли.

Базз Би сейчас ощущал себя этим самым парнем. Только сгореть он собирался вместе с Хейлицем.

Тень раскрылась, с готовностью принимая его в себя — прохладная, знакомая, привычная.

Хотя сейчас, конечно, ни хрена не прохладная. Сейчас даже Северный Полюс показался бы пляжем в летний день, потому что Базз Би был пламенем. Шинигами требовались десятилетия тренировок и Яхве знает что еще, чтобы получить силу. А квинси нужно было гораздо меньше и гораздо больше — всего лишь мудак, который погасил солнце любимому человеку.

Над головой распахнулось небо, и мир на короткое мгновение стал очень-очень ярким, а потом черным.

А потом мира не стало.

Солнце бликовало на воде, на пляже играла музыка, кричали другие дети.

«Плыви», — сказал отец и разжал руки.

Кожу опять жгло, на этот раз холодом, рубашка намокла. Базз Би открыл глаза и обнаружил себя на берегу реки. Кто-то методично макал его лицом в ледяную воду, держал около секунды и выдергивал обратно.

— Эй-эй-эй! — Базз Би вывернулся, шумно отфыркиваясь. — Хватит, у меня уже полреки в легких.

— Очнулся? — знакомый голос зачем-то уточнил очевидное. — Хорошо. А то я тебя не дотащил бы.

Базз Би посмотрел на свои руки — из пламени он опять стал живым человеком. Сердце билось в привычном ритме.

Он не сгорел, но и ничего полезного, кажется, не сделал.

— Ты как меня нашел? — голос звучал странно, как будто кто-то ломал сухие ветки. И тело тоже ощущалось странно.

— По реяцу, — отозвался Юго. — Она на весь Ванденрейх полыхала. Да и не только она. Посмотри вон туда.

У крепостной стены горело здание. Хорошо так горело, с душой, словно было набито углем с подвала по чердак, но Базз Би знал, что это всего лишь заброшенный склад. Ни в каком Силберне его Тень, конечно, не открылась — чтобы использовать квинси-техники, надо было там работать, получать специальное разрешение, оставлять образец реяцу и заполнять кучу бумажек. А у Базз Би была только жажда крови.

Он помнил, как барьер отбросил его назад, и он рванул туда, где не должно было оказаться людей, как упал и покатился по земле, а следом за ним из Тени вырвался гигантский огненный вихрь, поглотивший склад в мгновение ока. Еще Базз Би помнил, как последним усилием гаснущего сознания опустил на этот склад невидимый огнеупорный купол, отсекая его от остального города, — и только потом отключился.

— И что это было? — Юго подставил ему плечо, помогая выбраться из воды. Оно сейчас было очень кстати, это плечо. Ноги разъезжались с разные стороны, как в детстве, когда Базз Би впервые пытался устоять на коньках самостоятельно, не держась за бортик.

— Да раздражал меня этот дом, — зло усмехнулся Базз Би, даже не посмотрев в сторону зарева. — Уродовал своим архитектурным...

И тут Юго ударил его в челюсть. Коротко, сильно,быстро. Базз Би не был к этому готов — они никогда не дрались по-настоящему. Ругались, отвешивали друг другу символические тычки и подзатыльники, но не дрались.

Поэтому Базз Би неловко взмахнул руками и плюхнулся прямо на задницу. Лицо болело.

— Эй! Разве можно бить человека, который только что чуть не сгорел?

— Тебе жить надоело? — зло спросил Юго, сжимая кулаки. — Чертов придурок, ты что творишь?

Базз Би захотелось снова его обнять, но вместо этого он просто ответил:

— Собираюсь убить канцлера. Потому что я теперь знаю, куда ты ходишь по субботам. — И, не давая себе возможности передумать, а Юго — вставить хоть слово, резко выдохнул: — Потому что я тебя люблю.

Базз Би всегда казалось, что если он решится когда-нибудь произнести это вслух, то немедленно произойдет что-то из ряда вон выходящее — ну, чтобы придать ситуации драматизма. Но ничего не произошло.

Купол не раскололся, молния не ударила, и даже инопланетян не напали.

Базз Би сидел в реке, из его ушей текла вода, и где-то совсем рядом догорал заброшенный склад.

— Знаешь, — Юго вздохнул и снова протянул руку, — ты все-таки мастер удачного момента.

Выпрямившись, Базз Би молча притянул его к себе, зарывшись пальцами в светлые волосы, и устало подумал: «Никому не отдам. Мое».

Вот первый поцелуй получился именно таким, каким он его представлял.  
Часть 9  
— Юграм, — шепнул воздух.

Хашвальт стоял посреди пустыни, в тени гигантской буквы «В». Больше вокруг ничего не было. Ни домов, ни деревьев, ни даже самого чахлого кустарника. Только песок и небо.

— Юграм.

Хашвальт оглянулся, пытаясь понять, откуда его зовут, но голос доносился одновременно отовсюду. Он не был ни мужским, ни женским, ни тихим ни громким, ни высоким ни низким. Он просто был, и все.

— Слышишь меня, Юграм? — спросил он. — Помнишь меня?

Хашвальт опустился на колени и склонил голову. Он не помнил никого с таким голосом, но почему-то знал, как следует ответить. В груди разливалось ощущение покоя и уверенности в своем всемогуществе. Наверное, шинигами, впервые услышав свой занпакто, чувствовали то же самое.

— Да, Ваше Величество, — сказал Хашвальт.

 

Его разбудил солнечный свет, щекочущий ресницы, шум листвы, доносившийся из раскрытого из раскрытого окна, и знакомые трели.

Будильник. Хашвальт раскрыл глаза — откуда будильник, Базз Би же его расколотил. А, ну да, это другой будильник.

Комната, впрочем, тоже была другая. Как и мир за окном.

Мир Живых.

Хашвальт смутно помнил, как они проходили процедуру регистрации у Солнечных Ворот и получали браслеты, фиксирующие реяцу. Он был готов к тому, что охрана развернет его обратно, но этого не произошло. Наверное, Хейлицу и голову не приходило, что «милому Юго» захочется сбежать.

Ему бы и не захотелось — если бы не Базз Би. Когда Хашвалт бормотал что-то про свою семью и луки, которые взрываются в детских руках, он просто сжал его плечо и тихо сказал:

— А если завтра ты убьешь себя или попробуешь убить его, зашибись твоей семье будет, да?

И у Хашвальта закончились аргументы. Ему очень хотелось немного покоя и свободы.

В Киото они долго бродили в поисках нужного дома — от волнения Базз Би что-то перепутал с координатами, и Тень выкинула их почти на окраине, а общественный транспорт уже не ходил.

Потом поднимались на скрипучем лифте под самую крышу. Девушка с таксой, в последний момент заскочившая в кабину, с недоумением разглядывала мундиры. А когда она улыбнулась и произнесла непонятное слово «косплей», Базз Би почему-то захохотал, как гиена.

— Я тут раньше жил с родителями, — сказал он, отпирая ключами дверь, — когда они… В общем, после той поездки дедушка эту квартиру сдавал и клал деньги на мой счет. А я из них сейчас плачу за коммунальные услуги. Не хочу, чтобы тут жили посторонние, понимаешь?

Кажется, он говорил что-то еще, показывал кухню, стены которой были разрисованы меносами, рассказывал, как открываются окна, и болтал о всякой ерунде.

Хашвальт уже не различал слов, ему просто нравилось слушать. И хотелось еще раз обнять Базз Би и обо всем подумать, разработать план, разложить все по полочкам.

С полочками, впрочем, не задалось — потому что когда со спины обняли теплые руки, Хашвальт провалился в сон и спал крепко, как в детстве. А когда проснулся, точно знал, что надо делать с Хейлицем.

Вернее, ему рассказали.

 

На кухне — Базз Би вчера назвал ее меносовой пещерой и предупредил, что каждый, кого он сюда приводит, обязан нарисовать нового меноса — пел магнитофон и пронзительно пахло краской.

Хашвальт остановился в дверях и прислонился к косяку, впитывая в себя этот момент. Что-то подсказывало ему, что это обязательно надо сделать.

Базз Би сидел на полу и был занят тремя делами одновременно: подновлял контуры самого крупного меноса, отбивал босой ступней ритм льющейся из магнитофона песни и подпевал исполнителю — фальшиво, но с большим удовольствием. Подвернутые джинсы были все в пятнах, на подоконнике валялась скомканная майка.

Хашвальт подошел и приоткрыл окно. Воздух был горячим. То ли от пламени, которое теперь жило в Базз Би, то ли от мысли, что их отношения больше никогда не будут прежними.

И почему, чтобы понять это, им обоим понадобился Хейлиц?

Впрочем, сейчас Хашвальту не хотелось об этом думать.

Хотелось сидеть на нагретой солнцем кухне, смотреть на меносов и на яркую, немного нелепую татуировку, которая удивительно шла Базз Би. Когда он хвастался эскизом — казалось, это было сто лет назад — Хашвальт думал, что речь идет о голени или предплечье, но радужный дракон занял место на спине, от лопаток до поясницы.

— Этот, зараза, вечно выгорает, а ты дорисовываешь, дорисовываешь, дорисовываешь... — пожаловался Базз Би, не отрываясь от дела. — Юго, мы с Раммштайном тебя разбудили, что ли? Погоди, я сейчас сделаю звук потише.

— Не надо, — улыбнулся Хашвальт. — Я, кажется, на тысячу лет вперед выспался. — И добавил без всякой связи: — Мне нравится твой дракон.

— Да? — просиял Базз Би, снова поворачиваясь спиной. — А дед вот расстроился. Оказывается, в Японии татуировки делают только якудза, и разукрашенных людей не пускают в общественные бани. Самое смешное — вот никогда не хотелось в общественную баню, а теперь хочется, представляешь? А еще она чешется — жуть. — Базз Би несколько раз свел лопатки. — Но это пройдет. Любая фигня проходит, правда, Юго?

— Любая, — подтвердил Хашвальт.

Он только что вспомнил еще кое о чем.

— Базз у тебя есть ножницы? Или бритва. А лучше и то и другое.

Базз Би отложил кисточку.

— Если поискать, то найдутся. Что резать будем? — деловито поинтересовался он. В голосе прорезались беспокойные нотки.

— Меня. — Хашвальт наткнулся на нечитаемый взгляд и оттянул прядь волос. — Хочу от этого избавиться. Мне надо.

Он сглотнул вязкую слюну, вспомнив, с каким усердием мыл голову после самой первой субботы, проведенной в резиденции канцлера. Извел весь шампунь, проторчал под душем несколько часов, пока в дверь с воплем «Эй, тебя там что, в канализацию засосало?» не начал ломиться Базз Би.

А наутро волосы все равно пахли Хейлицем — его табаком, его пальцами, его дыханием. Этот запах окутывал Хашвальта плотным облаком, словно напоминая, чей он теперь.

— Вот ты балбес, Юго, — поморщился Базз Би. Темные блестящие глаза смотрели тепло и серьезно. — Их не надо состригать. — Он подцепил светлую прядь и пропустил ее между пальцами. — Ты — это ты, понимаешь? И волосы у тебя красивые.

Хашвальт молча глядел на него, на короткие темные ресницы, линию скул, на перепачканные краской губы — кисточку, что ли, грыз?

Конечно, слова ничего не меняли. Волосы еще долго будут пахнуть вишней, а сам Хашвальт— оборачиваться в коридорах в поисках знакомой фигуры, но сейчас все эти вещи отступали куда-то на задний план.

Жизнь делала очередной крутой поворот.

— У тебя краска на лице, — хрипло сообщил Хашвальт. Вдоль позвоночника пополз жар. — И у меня сейчас тоже будет.

И уже не имело значения, кто к кому потянулся первым. Поцелуй получился не таким быстрым и смазанным, как первый, торопиться было некуда, да и Ванденрейх, казалось, существовал где-то в другой реальности, на страницах книг, например.

Хашвальт не сдержал улыбки — в такой момент думать о книгах, Базз Би наверняка нашел бы, что сказать по этому поводу.

Он пробовали друг друга на вкус, обмениваясь дыханием. Базз Би молча гладил спину Хашвальта медленными плавными движениями, от лопаток вниз до самой поясницы, и смотрел так, будто снова собирался развести пожар до самых небес.

Хотя нельзя было сказать, что он этого не делал. Хашвальт обхватил Базз Би за шею и приподнял бедра, позволяя стянуть с себя пижамные штаны, потянулся к застежке джинсов и замер, уловив чужую неуверенность.

— Что?

— Ничего. — у Базз Би еще никогда не было такого взгляда — дикого и растерянного одновременно. — Просто… После всего этого… Я не хочу сделать…

— Ты не сделаешь,— уверенно ответил Хашвальт. «Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя в себе», захотелось добавить ему, но, кажется, воздух в легких кончился.

Базз Би судорожно выдохнул и прижался теснее, а потом отстранился и завозился, судорожно избавляясь от одежды. Хашвальт потерся о него бедрами и потянул за плечи, увлекая за собой на пол, укладывая на себя, а Базз Би беспорядочно целовал его веки, шею, скулы, прикусывал кожу на предплечье и вжимался лицом в волосы.

Хашвальта вело от его теплого дыхания, с языка рвалась какая-то чепуха, и он одергивал себя, прикусывая губу.

Базз Би все еще смотрел вопросительно, словно предлагая Хашвальту сбежать, даже когда оттягивал ягодицу и вводил первый палец. Потом протолкнул второй, и Хашвальт все-таки не сдержал стон. Протяжный, тихий он щекотнул язык и прокатился по пересохшему горлу.

Плечи Базз Би тут же закаменели.

— Нормально, нормально, — торопливо прошептал Хашвальт, расслабляя мышцы, глубже впуская его в себя, и Базз Би перестал сдерживаться. Они оба перестали, и то, что казалось зыбким и эфемерным, вдруг приобрело четкие очертания, стало теплым, осязаемым и очень правильным.

Сейчас Хашвальт даже не мог представить, что когда-то жил без этого.

Базз Би двигался в нем, и он дышал, тяжело и рвано, смаргивая слезы и цепляясь за плечи, а потом начал выгибаться и вскрикивать в ритм толчкам. Он насаживался на член, до упора впуская в себя горячую плоть, и не мог понять, где чей пульс, где чей запах, словно он был Базз Би, а Базз Би был им.

Хашвальт кончил, когда пальцы Базз Би погладили губы и толкнулись в рот. Зажмурился, силясь сдержать бегущие по вискам слезы, и растворился в мутном мареве первого в жизни оргазма. Он чувствовал все свое тело, запахи стали ярче, и даже воздух был каким-то другим. Хашвальт приоткрыл рот, через силу вталкивая воздух в легкие, перед глазами расплывались пятна, разноцветные, словно грива дракона.

— И соседям развлечение, — довольно протянул Базз Би — мастер портить моменты. — Воды, кстати, нет, смеситель утром полетел.

Хашвальт потерся макушкой о его подбородок.

— Давай сходим в общественную баню.

* * *

— Надо полагать, у тебя были каникулы? — холодно спросил Хейлиц. Над его головой качались гигантские весы, их чаши были украшены крестами квинси. Хашвальт наклонил голову, любуясь.

В конце концов ему удалось убедить Базз Би отпустить его сюда одного, хотя потом пришлось помогать ему выносить на помойку обгорелую мебель. Впрочем, тот диван не нравился им обоим.

Хашвальт пересек кабинет и остановился в двух шагах от письменного стола — так же, как два месяца назад.

— Не сомневаюсь, что вы придумали для меня наказание, — произнес он. — Знаете, у меня всего несколько минут, чтобы сказать вам все, что я хочу.

Грохот цепей становился все громче. Хейлиц, конечно, его не слышал. А вот на слух Хашвальта этот звук ложился музыкой.

— Вы были правы, когда говорили, что Яхве нет в Ванденрейхе. Но если некой сущности предложили дом, то почему бы ей там не остаться? И я говорю не только о саркофаге. Я говорю о вас. Вы сказали, что желаете, стать Яхве — и вы им станете. Император считает, что ваше тело ему подойдет.

— Ты рехнулся, мальчик? — Хейлиц отодвинул кресло, но подняться не успел.

Тяжелый и удобный меч лег в руку. Хашвальт ощущал его успокаивающую тяжесть.

— Способностью первого квинси всегда был Баланс, — продолжил он. — Вам очень много везло в последнее время, и ваша жизнь будет уничтожена равным количеством неудачи.

Хашвальт взмахнул мечом и ударил по весам.  
Эпилог  
В Мире Живых была солнечная погода.

Хашвальт сидел на траве, опираясь спиной на садовую фигуру в виде черепахи, и смотрел, как Базз Би выкатывает из гаража мотоцикл. Новенький шлем блестел на солнце, и на нем ярко выделялась буква H, вся в языках пламени. Базз Би ужасно гордился своей последней работой.

На баке мотоцикла он хотел нарисовать портрет императора — и тут Хашвальт сразу предупредил, что ляжет костьми, но не позволит. После короткого и яростного спора они сошлись на Дарте Вейдере.

А на собственный шлем, Хашвальт очень долго смотрел. Потом поднял глаза на довольного Базз Би, собрал в кучу свое самообладание, откашлялся и слегка зловеще поинтересовался:

— Кролик?

— А почему нет? — Базз не очень любил, когда его просили объяснить свои рисунки. Говорил, что просто берет карандаш, и в голову прыгает нужный образ. А если не прыгает — значит, сегодня плохой день для творчества. — Кролики милые. Мягкие. Их приятно гладить. Я люблю кроликов, — добавил он, коснувшись губ Хашвальта коротким сухим поцелуем. — И тебя я тоже люблю. Я так тебя люблю, что в индийских фильмах столько не танцуют.

Хашвальт погладил шлем по блестящему боку. Простые слова заставили сердце биться быстрее.

И, кажется, он теперь тоже любил кроликов.

Жизнь постепенно становилась прежней. Жизнь постепенно становилась другой.

Император осваивался в Силберне и наводил свои порядки. Цан Ду вернулся в академию. Раз в месяц у кого-то из курсантов пробуждался дар, и в общежитии постоянно что-то взрывалось, рушилось, горело или замерзало. Комендант подал в отставку.

Хашвальт и Базз Би были заняты друг другом.

Они украдкой целовались в коридорах и задерживались на тренировках допоздна, чтобы помыться в одной кабинке. Сбегали в Мир Живых, чтобы полежать на траве под незнакомыми звездами. Засыпали в одной кровати и обменивались рубашками.

Они были свободны, и весь мир принадлежал им.

Базз Би осторожно прислонил мотоцикл к забору, одарил Хашвальта нечитаемым взглядом и закатил глаза.

— Рубашка. С запонками. Нас начнут бить прямо у билетной кассы.

Хашвальт невозмутимо пожал плечами

— Ты сам говорил, что мы идем в приличное место.

— На рок-концерт! — взвыл Базз Би. — Юго, ну нахрена? А галстук чего не взял, я бы прямо на нем и повесился!

— К этой рубашке не полагается галстук, — мирно ответил Хашвальт.

— Так. — Базз Би стянул шлем и взлохматил волосы. — Все! Если наш всевидящий император ошибается, и грандмастером штернриттеров стану я, то я введу штраф за унылые шмотки. И ты, Юго, разоришься первым.

— Зато Аскин разбогатеет.

— Черт, я об этом не подумал. — Базз Би плюхнулся на траву. — Ладно, черт с ним, по дороге есть один магазин, завернем туда. И еще, — он хищно сощурился, — тебе тоже нужна татуировка.

— Твое имя в сердечках? — уточнил Хашвальт, запуская пальцы в темные волосы и поглаживая кожу на затылке. Базз Би придвинулся ближе, обнимая его за плечи.

— А что, на твои сердечки появились другие претенденты? Познакомь, что ли, пожму им горло.

Хашвальту захотелось взять его лицо в ладони и сказать: «Успокойся. Ты — для меня, а я — для тебя». Удерживало понимание, что Базз Би и сам все отлично знает. Из глубины дома донеслись негромкие шаркающие шаги.

— Внимание, дедушка, — негромко произнес Хашвальт и первым поднялся с травы навстречу невысокому пожилому мужчине в круглых очках. У него точно было какое-то имя, но он предложил называть себя дедушкой еще в первую встречу, когда Хашвальт принес то письмо.

Дедушка поманил к себе Базз Би и произнес несколько фраз на японском, дождался короткого кивка и скрылся в доме.

— Знаешь, — произнес Базз Би, глядя ему вслед, — мне кажется, он давно про нас все понял. В последнее время у него развился какой-то избирательный кашель. А когда ты в прошлый раз оставался на выходные, спросил, нужно ли нам второе одеяло.

— А что он сказал сейчас?

— Что твою рубашку надо сжечь вместе с тобой.

— Я сейчас стукну тебя черепахой, — пообещал Хашвальт.

Базз Би рывком вскочил на ноги и отряхнул джинсы.

— Предупредил, чтобы мы не вздумали колоть себе всякую марихуану, потому что господь дает нам только одну жизнь, доволен? И кстати, — он посмотрел на часы, — мы опаздываем. До соседнего города часов пять, а нам еще переодевать тебя из Хашвальта в нормального человека.

У мотоцикла он устроил небольшой инструктаж.

— У меня есть куртка с надписью «Упс, моя подружка свалилась», но я ее с собой не взял, поэтому слушай правила, Юго. Здесь нет специальных ручек, поэтому ты держишься за меня. Если я наклоняюсь, ты наклоняешься вместе со мной. Если нужно срочно остановиться, хлопаешь меня по спине. И ноги на землю ты не ставишь, даже когда мы тормозим на светофорах.

— Все еще не понимаю, почему мы не могли использовать Тень, — признался Хашвальт, устраиваясь на заднем сиденье. Базз Би обернулся и посмотрел на него, как на серийного убийцу.

— Ты самый странный человек, которого я знаю.

— В Индонезии ты полез в вольер со страусами, — хладнокровно напомнил Хашвальт, обнимая его за талию. — А потом бегал от них воплями, потому что у ограды собралась толпа, и нельзя было использовать квинси-техники. И это я еще молчу по тот случай, когда нас выгнали из аквапарка.

— Ну ладно, я тоже странный человек, которого я знаю. Зато, — Базз Би торжественно завел двигатель, — тот ролик, в котором страусы победили славного воина Ванденрейха, набрал два миллиона просмотров на ютубе.

Хашвальт хотел что-то ответить, но они уже сворачивали на шоссе, вклиниваясь в поток машин, и разговаривать не хотелось — только ощущать твердый пресс под своими пальцами.

Ветер трепал волосы, солнце согревало спину, впереди была не одна, а тысяча жизней.

И каждую из них хотелось провести с Базз Би.


End file.
